


I Wanna See You

by herkerina



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Angst, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, M/M, Slow Build, Smut, plastic beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herkerina/pseuds/herkerina
Summary: Phase 3, Plastic Beach.Murdoc and 2D agree to have a one-time-only casual sex with very specific conditions to get some relief from the never-ending horniness they're both suffering from, and then proceed with their lives as if nothing happened.Eventual romance, slow build.





	1. A Brilliant Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people!  
> So, this is my first fanfic ever and I have no one to proofread, so I apologize for any weirdness you might find - but please let me know if this happens.
> 
> I had this idea in my head for a while, in which Muds and 2D are not attracted to each other at all, but decide to have sex out of desperation, and it changes everything for them. That's why I chose Plastic Beach as a setting, then they'd be alone and sex-deprived and it would make some sense. Maybe.
> 
> I plan to have from 8-9 chapters and I have an outline for what will happen up until the end, though it still could change.
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this! Critiques are very much appreciated ;)

\------------------------------ 

 

_"Where you can’t get what you want,_

_but you can get me"_

 

 ------------------------------ 

 

 

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FRIGGIN’ MIND?!” 2D yelled, his two big black orbs widened in surprise and anger. Him and the satanist had been in a relatively good mood this day, specially since the bassist kindly allowed the singer to be out of his underwater prison for a longer period of time and, in his own words, was allowed to _bask in the glory of his presence_. It didn’t last long, of course, as the bluenette was clearly displeased by the proposition his best mate has just offered him.

 

“Will you calm the fuck _down_ , stupid faceache?” he grunted in response. “Just listen to me for a bloody second!”.

 

“I’m NOT having sex with YOU. Why the hell are you even suggesting that, you old geezer?”. 2D fumbled in his seat, giving up on finishing his meal at the thought of this. He was sitting across from Murdoc, glaring at him, confused and irritated. The bassist, on the other hand, had his arms crossed and was growing very annoyed at his singer, and it was taking all of his willpower to refrain himself from throwing something at his head.

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” he hissed angrily, and the blue-haired man flinched in response and quieted down, waiting for the satanist’s next move. Murdoc sighed while closing his eyes for a moment, rubbing the bridge of his crooked nose. He waited a few seconds to gather his thoughts, and then proceeded. “Look. In any other scenario, I would never want to waste my precious intimate time with the likes of _you_. And I’m _very well aware_ that you feel the same way, dullard. But,” he paused, making sure the singer was paying attention - and he was, finally. “You know, _desperate times_ , as they say. We’re stuck on this beach for a while, just you and I. That sodding Cyborg doesn’t count as a living being anyways, so we’re alone here. And I don’t appreciate having my arse hunted down, so I can’t leave. Which means _you_ can’t leave either. You understand _that_ , at least, don’t you faceache?”.

 

Stu fidgeted again in his seat, growing more and more uncomfortable with this conversation, but continued looking at the bassist and listening to his nonsense explanation on why it’d be a lovely idea for them to have sex.

 

“I asked you a damn question” the satanist growled.

 

“W-well, I still think _I_ could leave, but fine, whateva. Yeah I understand we’re stuck here. Your point?”

 

“I’m gonna choose to ignore your stupid remarks. But no, you can’t leave. Anyway, as I was saying, we’re stuck here all alone. It’s been what, three months now? Three fucking months without a single bird to shag. I’m sure I’m not the only one of us that has been bothered by that fact.” he said, looking up to the other’s eyes expecting an obvious confirmation. Stuart didn’t know exactly how to reply despite a faint blush across his cheeks and a quick nod. Well, of course he missed having a proper shag. He knew his hand was not nearly enough and he couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

As if reading his thoughts, Murdoc continued “Right. You probably know your hand is not nearly enough too, am I right? Well, of course I’m bloody right. I’m going nuts with this shit already. So after, you know, another session of jacking off this morning and still feeling horny as hell, I thought ‘Hm, maybe there’s a reasonable way to solve this situation’. I guess you know where I’m going with this.” he said, sitting back on his chair, now reaching into his pocket for a smoke.

 

“Well yeah, you bloody asked me this already.” the blue-haired singer replied, looking at the cigarette Murdoc was lighting up, expectantly. Noticing this, the bassist pulled one more, lighting it up and handing it over to 2D.

 

“Well?” the black-haired man asked, neutral expression on his face as if not to show any emotions at all.

 

“Um… I-I still don’t think it makes sense. We’re not even attracted to each other. I mean, I don’t know about you, but I’m not into blokes. I jus… I just don’t see how it would help.” he answered, before taking a long drag and blowing off smoke in relief. At least now he could calm his nerves in this bizarre situation.

 

The bassist scoffed and said “I’m not into blokes either. And I’m certainly not into _you_ , I told you that already. But I have a simple solution that could make it work for both of us.”

 

The bluenette lifted one of his eyebrows and looked at him in disbelief, smoking and waiting for him to continue.

 

Taking this as a cue to carry on with his explanation, he said “Here’s the thing. We would basically be lending our bodies to each other. The things we need, yeah? A pair of lips, warm hands, skin-on skin contact… The trick is, we turn off the lights, close our eyes and imagine a gorgeous bird and our _minds_ will do the trick! Our brains will fill in the gaps and it’ll _feel_ like we’re actually shagging a woman instead. Then, you know, we go our separate ways and we’ll be fine for a few other months. Hopefully the album will be finished by then, and we’re safe to leave and never talk about this anymore.”

 

A few seconds of silenced had passed, the bassist taking a few more drags while the singer was frozen in spot, cigarette still hanging between his index and middle fingers.

 

“... that’s it? THAT'S your genius idea? Turning off the fucking lights and it’ll magically feel like I’m not actually in the middle of a living nightmare with you?” the words slipped out of his mouth and he soon regretted saying them, as he was now being pulled over the table with a tight fist gripping at the collar of his T-shirt while Murdoc glared at him.

 

“YOU WANT A NIGHTMARE? I can give you a nightmare right now, you dumb fuck! I gave you a fucking suggestion, it’s not like I’m planning to rape you or anything. You could say no. But if you insult me again, you’ll regret it.” he grunted, his face inches away from the singer’s. He let go of his T-shirt and stood up completely, pulling the cigarette one more time between his lips before throwing it on the kitchen floor and stepping on it with his boot. 2D leaned back against the chair, adjusting his crumpled T-shirt and looking up at Murdoc.

 

“S-sorry… I didn’t mean to offend--”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whateva. I couldn’t care less. Well, if you change your mind, I might consider still giving you a chance. Now, I have some business to take care of - don’t bother me, dent-face.” he says, turning his back to the singer and disappearing into the hallway.

 

 

 


	2. Hands in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments, everyone!
> 
> Here's chapter 2 <3

_\--------------------------------------_

 

_Just looking out on the day of another dream_

 

\-------------------------------------- 

 

 

\--- Later, that evening. ---

 

 

Stuart was in his room, or rather, _prison_ \- although this time, the door was closed but _unlocked,_ leaving Stu free to roam around the building. After Murdoc left him alone in the kitchen that morning, he didn’t order the Cyborg to take him downstairs, and she never came down to lock the door when he was inside his room. Well, that was new. A gesture of trust, maybe? Even so, he felt tired and was currently lying on his bed aimlessly playing with his melodica while lost in his thoughts.

 

Damn, Murdoc was right. After they became famous, Stu got used to having almost any woman he desired. Even when he was out of luck, he’d get himself about one or two different birds per week. Usually, though, he’d be having fun with around four women on a weekly basis - hell, sometimes more than one at the same time. Although he would still jerk off every once in a while, it felt like he didn’t need it too much. It was just a complement to his sex life, some ‘me-time’. Unlike now. Completely unlike now, when this is all he _can_ do and there was nothing he could do to change that for possibly a long time.

 

Or was there?

 

An image of Murdoc from earlier in that afternoon, his cigarette hanging from his lips while he looked up at Stuart waiting for some kind of answer, popped up into the bluenette’s mind. Without realizing, he started thinking about what would it feel like to have those lips on his neck, his shoulders, and then that tongue…

 

No, no, NOPE. It would be way too weird to do those things with your best mate, your _band_ mate. How would you even look at each other in the eyes after doing that?

 

At least, if he agreed on doing it, the both of them would have no mental images of the event if the lights are off and their eyes are closed, for good measure. Maybe that actually _does_ make sense, since the only thing they’d actually remember is the feeling of each other’s touches, the contact and nothing else - no visual memory.

 

‘I’m not really considering this, am I?’ the singer mentally asked himself, putting his melodica down on the floor, close to his bed and proceeding to lie down again. He stared into the ceiling while thoughts were swirling in his mind non-stop.

 

As expected, he soon began to feel the pain of a migraine slowly making itself very noticeable, causing him to groan and turn around on his bed to reach for his meds on top of the bedside table. He popped the lid open, taking two pills and quickly swallowing them dry. After a few minutes, the pain was, thankfully, stabilizing instead of worsening, and he tried as best as he could to fall asleep. He would think about this in the morning.

 

After a while the pain was at a decent enough level that he began to drift off into sleep, his body finally relaxing.

 

 

That night, he had one of the weirdest and most unique dreams he’s ever had in his life. Usually, he’d remember his dreams with very vivid images. Usually bizarre images, yes, but still very visual. Just this past week, for example, he had a rather peculiar dream where he was playing a song on a vintage keyboard while sitting on top of a man with a rooster head. That image was latched onto his mind and he even wondered if maybe it could fit into a music video one day.

 

So clearly, he always had very visual dreams. Unlike this one, where everything was completely dark. Although he couldn’t see anything, he’d _feel_ multiple hands all over his body, touching, groping, caressing, stroking. Lips and tongues would trail kisses along his neck, back and lips, sometimes sucking, biting and licking different parts of his skin, giving him jolts of pleasure that were becoming unbearable. He was completely at mercy, enjoying the sensations he was experiencing inside the wild imagination of his subconscious mind.

 

One hand ran from the back of his neck up in between the strands of his hair, while another hand was moving up from the inner part of his thigh as a tongue was licking from his jaw all the way up to his ear... Until suddenly it was all too much and he couldn’t hold it anymore, releasing himself while moaning loudly - and instantly woke up, to find himself completely alone in his room, panting, sweating and confused.

 

Great, so he had a wet dream, and a really intense one at that. He looked at the alarm clock reading 10:54am and decided he had enough of sleeping and _specially_ dreaming, for now. He got up and went for a quick shower and then brushed his teeth. 2D reflected on his dream while getting ready for the day, thinking about the obvious correlation between the nature of his dream and the proposition that Murdoc had offered him the day before. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but because of this stupid dream, he was actually starting to subconsciously consider the offer. That was probably one of the best wet dreams he’s ever had, and if the real thing could feel proportionally as good as that, maybe he could actually give this a shot? It would be a one-time thing anyways, as the satanist himself said.

 

Now fully clothed, wearing a white T-shirt with thin black stripes, skinny jeans and a pair of converse sneakers, he was ready to leave his room. He almost forgot the door was now unlocked and he could go out whenever he pleased instead of waiting for the Cyborg to come for him. He approached the door, took a deep breath and turned the knob, stepping outside and walking towards the lift.

 

A few moments later he was entering the kitchen in hopes of getting some much needed breakfast, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the bassist sitting on the same chair as yesterday, wearing nothing but his black low-riding skinny jeans, boots and his classic upside down cross hanging around his neck. He could feel a light blush starting to form, not from being attracted to what his eyes were seeing, but from the possibility of a new meaning attached to a half-naked Murdoc. If he agreed to this suggestion, he’d be touching that chest, that stomach, and would feel the contrast between his warm body and the coldness from the metal of his cross.

 

He was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice the bassist’s eyebrow lifting up and an amused expression forming on his face.

 

“Mornin’, sunshine.” Murdoc said in a sarcastic tone. “Get your arse over here and eat, will ya? Cyborg made some pancakes, you can have some.” he said before taking one more sip of his black coffee.

 

“Uh, y-yeah. Oh, good mornin’ Muds” he replied, finally sitting down across from Murdoc and proceeding to fill his plate with a stack of pancakes and syrup. He poured himself some black coffee and took a long sip.

 

“Sleep alright?”

 

To that, the singer instantly choke, coughing a little bit but still managing to swallow and not make a mess.

 

Murdoc continued staring at him, not understanding the weirder-than-usual behaviour of his singer, until a few seconds later when it hit him.

 

A small smirk made way to his lips before he asked “Heh… had any nice dreams, I suppose?”

 

2D, at this point giving up on having any food or beverages inside his mouth during this conversation to prevent any more choking, now had a very noticeable pink tint over his cheeks and was glaring at the satanist for having been found out so easily.

 

“‘S not fair, okay? It’s not like yesterday was normal. The dream doesn’t mean anything, ‘s just my brain tryin’ to make sense of this.” he blurted out.

 

“Don’t worry faceache, I’m not making fun of you. At least not yet.” he said, and after a few seconds of pause, continued “What was it about?”, his smirk growing wider.

 

“Sod off, ‘m not telling.” the bluenette answered, still annoyed and embarrassed at this whole situation.

 

Murdoc chuckled at this and said “Fine, fine. I’ll let this one go just for now. So, did you think about it?”

 

“Why, y’wanna make some more fun of me?”

 

“Heh. Listen, I wasn’t joking about that suggestion. If you do accept it, I won’t make fun of you for this, okay dullard? It was just the dream thing, that’s all. Promise.” he answered, his expression suddenly turning serious.

 

Although 2D was surprised about his change in behaviour, he merely sighed and paused for a moment before continuing the conversation. “No one would know about this, right?”

 

“Of course not! I have a reputation, you know. And I intend to keep it. Do you think I’d want to be associated with _you_ in this way? Hell no!”

 

“Hey! You told me not to offend you yesterday. Y-you’re doing the same to me now…”

 

“Fair enough.” the bassist said, even though he didn’t actually apologize. Not that Stuart was expecting it, of course. It would be completely unusual for him to do that, specially if it was directed to him.

 

“How… how would this _work_? I mean, even in the dark, our bodies can’t exactly be mistaken for feminine ones. And I don’t want to… y-y’know” Stu-Pot trailed off, averting his gaze in the middle of his sentence.

 

“To take it in the _arse_? I figured, although it _would_ be easier for me if you did. And of course I don’t want it either. The thing is, we can just have a rather intense make-out time while jacking ourselves off. That should be enough to do the deal. The lights would be off the entire time, and you get outta my room when we’re done. And then pretend this never happened! Brilliant, I’d say.”

 

Stuart thought for a few moments. He was horny again since he got up from his bed, even though he had an orgasm just before waking up - recently it seemed like this need would never go away. He remembered the sensations he had in his dream, and just the thought of it sent a wave of pleasure through his body and his cock twitched at the thought of it. He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on both of his hands, running his fingers through his hair.

 

He mumbled something unintelligible without looking up.

 

“What was that?” asked Murdoc, curious eyes trained on the man in front of him.

 

2D returned to his normal position, picking up the fork again to resume eating, staring at the bassist with narrowed black eyes.

 

“I said _I’ll do it_.”

 

 

 


	3. Point of No Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First little piece of smut! More (and better) to come.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

_\------------------_

 

_So let’s set out to sea_

 

\------------------

 

 

 

They both felt weird. It’s not everyday that you discuss details, rules and guidelines with your best mate about how you’re going to have sex later. But that is precisely what just happened between Murdoc and 2D while both of them finished their breakfast, as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

 

Murdoc was the first to finish, standing up and ordering Cyborg to clean up and wash his and 2D’s dishes after he was done and then go outside to patrol for any possible threats and stay there until further notice. He then looked back to Stuart and, almost like he’s done to Cyborg, gave him a few orders as well.

 

“You. I assume you took your shower already since your hair is still a bit wet. If that’s not the case, do it. Oh and brush your teeth. When you’re ready, come to my room. My bed’s way better than yours.”

 

“Wait, are we doing it now?!” the singer asked, a bit surprised by how rushed this was getting.

 

“Of course now, what a stupid question! You need it, I need it, let’s just get this over with.”

 

“Yeah, fine. Um, give me 15 minutes. I’ll be there.” the bluenette answered, now eating the last piece of pancake and pushing the plate away from him. Cyborg immediately noticed this, picking it up and bringing it to the sink to resume her task.

 

“You know where to find me.” was all the bassist said before turning and setting on his way to his room.

 

~

 

Back in his underwater room, Stuart did as he was told and brushed his teeth despite feeling annoyed for being bossed around even for things like this. He had taken his shower already, so he used the remaining time to stare at his reflection in the mirror and reflect on what was about to happen. He could still give up, couldn’t he? He pondered his options. If he simply didn’t show up, he could only imagine how furious the satanist would be for being left waiting. If he went to his room to talk him out of this instead, it’d be really weird and awkward, and of course Murdoc would be mad at him anyways and their relationship would worsen.

 

No, 2D said he’d do it, and he will. He looked down at the semi-permanent bulge in his pants to remind himself of the reason he agreed to do this, convincing himself all over again. He took a deep breath, glanced one more time at his scared expression in the mirror and decided it was time to go.

 

Meanwhile, Murdoc had done the same tasks he’d ordered 2D, and after leaving the luxurious bathroom attached to his master bedroom, he turned off all the lights and moved to his bed, avoiding the furniture expertly until he sat down. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but he was nervous. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to this, but he had never felt this desperate before. Just like the singer, he also got very used to his wild lifestyle and was always bragging about it. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he waited.

  

~

 

Moments later, Stuart was standing in front of Murdoc’s bedroom door, too anxious to knock. A few seconds passed by until he heard a voice from inside.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, I heard you out there. Will you just come in, already?” the bassist grunted from the other side, pulling Stuart out of his thoughts and encouraging him to finally open the door and step inside.

 

The room was pitch black, as expected. The only light was the one coming from outside, from the door that remained open.

 

“Shut the door.” Murdoc’s voice instructed again.

 

The bluenette obeyed and stood there awkwardly, not knowing how he’d get to the bed without seeing anything. He would surely bump into every possible furniture, step on stuff on the floor and probably slip down and fall.

 

“Um, Murdoc?”

 

“What is it, now?”

 

“I can’t see shit. Can you help me?”

 

An angry mumble and some shuffling was all that could be heard until he felt a hand touching his arm, as if searching for him through the shadows. That hand slid down to his wrist and pulled him, leading him in the darkness until he was suddenly thrown on top of a giant, really comfortable mattress full of pillows. He let out a yelp but soon felt a warm body on top of his, straddling his hips and hovering over him while propped on his elbows.

 

A short moment of hesitation later, 2D could feel a breath close to his ear, a tongue lightly trailing a path around it before biting softly at the skin, while a hand pushed itself below his shirt and caressed his sides. All worries and doubts seemed to melt down under the bassist touches, and all the bluenette could do was let out a shaky breath, close his eyes and imagine he had a lovely, sexy bird with him. It seemed to work well enough, and he immediately ran his fingers through Murdoc’s hair, giving it a light tug while he used his other arm to pull him closer.

 

The dark-haired man moved his mouth from the bluenette’s ear to his jaw, kissing and licking, sometimes moving to his neck and then back up to his jaw again, finally reaching the corner of his mouth. 2D could feel the pressure growing in his jeans with all of this and he let out an impatient moan as he used both of his hands to grab the bassist’s hair and pull him to kiss him fully in the mouth, both tongues aggressively exploring each other for a good few minutes until it almost hurt. Murdoc was as horny as ever, letting out a groan of pleasure as his singer broke away from the kiss to hungrily attack his neck, licking, biting and sucking his sensitive skin.

 

Both men’s jeans were feeling way too tight now, so they undressed each other hastily while barely breaking apart from passionate kisses as if they were a drug they desperately needed - until they were fully naked and holding their warm bodies together. In the midst of this, they pressed their erections hard against each other, causing them both to freeze momentarily at the foreign sensation. Remembering the rules they’ve set before, they kept their lower bodies at a safe enough distance and went back to making out, both making sure to focus their brains on beautiful naked women.

 

They continued their hot mess of a make out session like this, touching each other’s bodies and moaning quietly. Murdoc slid down one of his hands to his own erection, pumping it hard while his other hand was clutching blue strands of hair that could be of any other colour right now in this pitch black room.

 

Stuart did the same to his own cock, stroking it while kissing the satanist and digging his nails on the other’s lower back.

 

They kept at it for several more minutes, moans now getting louder and louder inside their kisses, and suddenly the bluenette couldn’t hold it anymore, arching his back and releasing himself in thick streaks of cum all over his hand and both their stomachs. The singer’s loud and high-pitched moan sent the bassist over the edge, joining him in the middle of the other’s orgasm and adding to the big mess between them.

 

After a few moments of panting and trying to get their breathings back to normal, the satanist grabbed 2D’s shirt from the floor, cleaning him up and handing it over to the singer.

 

“Here, clean yourself and shut the door when you leave” he said coldly, still catching breath.

 

“Huh? B-but--"

 

“But WHAT? We talked about this.” he growled, getting up from the bed and going towards the bathroom before saying “I’ll take another shower. When I’m back, you’d better not be here.” and closed the door behind him.

 

Stuart was at a loss. He was exhausted and didn’t feel like standing up so soon. ‘Damn, couldn’t we at least have a smoke before I leave?’ he thought. But on top of that, he felt cold. Even though his body was still hot, he felt cold inside. He didn’t like the way he was treated, as if he was a piece of garbage with no further use. They were still friends, weren’t they?

 

Brushing off these thoughts, he decided to just do as he was told again and be out of Murdoc’s way before he was back. This didn’t seem like a good time to push him too far.

 

As he left, he mumbled quietly, to no one in particular.

 

“Night, Muds…”

 

 

 


	4. Stimuli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Today's my birthday and somehow here's my gift to you guys. Hope you like it!

 

 

_\------------------_

 

_Distant stars_

_Come in black or red_

 

_\------------------_

 

 

Conflicted.

 

This might be the best way to describe how Murdoc was feeling right after the event he himself came up with. His mind was in a whirlwind trying to process what had just happened minutes ago and he tried to relax focusing on the warmth of the water as he showered.

 

It’s true, he was the mastermind behind this whole idea. But he couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t think this through as much as he perhaps should’ve. When he thought of it before, it seemed like everything would go just as planned and he would give absolutely no fucks about the occurrence after the deeds were done.

 

Truth is, as soon as the burning pleasure of his orgasm began to fade, he came to realize the obvious. ‘Fuck, I can’t believe I actually went through with this’, he thought right away. The satanist had no choice but to ponder if this was a mistake. Even though the relief was very much welcomed, he wasn’t exactly happy about it. It felt… weird.

 

Eventually he decided there wasn’t much he could do anymore besides finishing his shower, chugging down a great amount of rum and passing out on his bed in hopes of forgetting as much of this as possible by the next day.

 

And that’s precisely what he proceeded to do. In next to no time, he was sprawled on his bed, naked and partially wet from the shower, an almost empty bottle of rum slipping through his fingers and finding its way to the floor, spilling part of the liquid but luckily enough, not breaking into pieces. He was halfway to the other side of consciousness, trying to ignore how much his bed smelled like the unusual combination of sex and 2D. Lucky for him, the smell of alcohol was overpowering by now, as well as its effects, and soon the bassist fell into a deep slumber.

 

His sleep felt like a blackout, for the most part. Tonight though, it was time for Murdoc to have his own odd dream.

 

The black-haired man found himself in a disproportionately gigantic bed with red silk sheets, and he had his back to the bed’s headboard while a stunning redhead woman with light blue eyes was sitting on his lap, naked and showing off her amazing curves.

 

His hands were caressing her breasts and arse while they kissed passionately until they gasped for air. She smirked and bit her lip before turning her back to him and sat back down, this time lowering herself onto his throbbing cock. Weirdly though, he realized her body was not as curvy as moments ago - she was actually quite skinny.

 

Still very aroused by this view, he began sliding his hands over her sides, coming up to tug at her soft, hot pink hair… Wait, wasn’t it a deep red before? He tugged at the strands again, noticing how they were starting to slowly turn into purple. He could swear her hair was not this short either. She kept bouncing up and down his cock and moaning loudly and he was in pure ecstasy when she slowly turn her head to look back at him, her beautiful _spiky blue hair_ framing her face and her eyes - which now, instead of being a light shade of blue, were completely pitch black and looking lustfully back at him.

 

Upon having this very sexy image of her - _‘her’_? - he couldn’t help but release a deep moan as he rode his orgasm.

 

And woke up.

 

The strong hangover he felt was nothing compared to the realization of what just happened: he had a wet dream _and_ it involved Stu-Pot. The hopes he had on forgetting what happened were completely pulverized, as his brain just _had_ to make sure he wouldn’t forget. Great.

 

Eventually he got ready for the day, trying to keep his mind focused on other things, and made his way to Cyborg’s charging station to find it empty. And then it hit him. He had sent her to patrol the beach yesterday and remain outside until she was called - which he completely forgot to do. Fortunately, he had a control panel where he could make some simple commands remotely. ‘Thank Satan I made this’ he thought as he approached it.

 

He checked her battery level to find it dangerously low with an estimated time of 14 minutes. He pressed the button to signal her to make her way back inside and waited. A few minutes later, she was entering the room, saluting him and waiting for instructions.

 

“Anything to report?”

 

“No threats to report, sir.” she replied in a robotic female voice that did not resemble Noodle’s pretty voice at all.

“Good. Do you have enough power to prepare breakfast and then go straight to recharge?”

 

A few quick short beeping noises were made and she nodded, going towards the kitchen. She wasted no time and quickly brewed coffee and made toasts, eggs and sausages expertly before exiting to the power station for an urgent recharge.

 

Murdoc entered the kitchen to find it empty. At last, some luck! Fearing he would eventually see the singer during breakfast time as usual, he decided to get his portion of the meal and bring it to his room to eat there instead. He would avoid the bluenette all day if he could.

 

He locked himself in his room, put on some music in a loud enough level that would keep him isolated from any noises coming from outside the safety of his personal space and remained there the entire time, drinking, eating and planning new songs for the album. Indeed, his plan worked well enough and he managed to prevent any undesired encounters the entire day. When night came, he decided he needed a greater amount of alcohol than the day before to try to guarantee a dreamless sleep, so he made sure he surpassed yesterday’s quantities. Finally, when unconsciousness found him again, he was greeted with nothingness.

 

~

 

The next day he woke up close to 1pm feeling like _shit_. With a major headache and a slight but persistent nausea, he was sure this was gonna be another bad day. After taking a shower and feeling a bit less crappy, he went to the living room to watch TV, briefly forgetting the avoidance plan. Only after he sat down on the couch did he realize that there was someone else in the room, curled up in a ball on an armchair, looking as if he just woke up.

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Murdoc bearing an expression of confusion and you could almost read his face as if it was saying ‘oh, fuck’. 2D was the first to break the weird silence that was stretching between them.

 

“H-hey Muds” he said softly as to not scare the bassist away again.

 

It made Murdoc break away from his paralyzed state and he decided he might as well deal with this already.

 

“Hm. What do you want?”

 

“Huh? Nothin’, I was takin’ a nap here… I jus’ woke up when you came in”

 

The satanist eyed him for one more moment, then shrugged and faced the TV, grabbing the remote and checking the channels for anything interesting. He tried to ignore the other’s presence and prayed to Satan the singer wouldn’t bring up that dreaded topic.

 

As expected though, the blue-haired man couldn’t deal with the silence for too long, and despite knowing he could (and probably _would_ for a fact) upset his mate, he just _had_ to talk about what was going on.

 

“So… Can we talk?”

 

The bassist’s heart skipped a beat in anxiousness and he stopped switching channels, not really paying attention to what was on anyways.

 

“If you wanna talk about _that_ , forget it. We agreed we would pretend it never happened, remember?!” Murdoc said, not even bothering to look at the singer in the eye, his tone clearly showing his annoyance.

 

“Uh, yeah, but you’ve been avoiding me. That doesn’t look like pretending it never happened. I didn’t see you all day yesterday and you didn’t show up this morning for breakfast. Cyborg doesn’t take orders from me, so I made myself some cereal and came to take a nap here in hopes of seeing you when you came out of your room and… you know, I just think we should talk” he rambled nervously.

 

“What, you’re stalking me now?”

 

“Wot? No! Muds, forget those rules, let’s just deal with this as adults. Just listen to me, please.”

 

“You can hardly be considered an adult.”

 

“ _Murdoc_.”

 

The satanist sighed and replied “ _Fine_. Speak.”

 

The bluenette stood up from the armchair and moved over to the couch to sit closer to his mate. Upon doing that, Murdoc moved to the far left of the couch, trying to maintain some distance. Stuart noticed and decided not to push it too far, taking the far right of the couch instead. At least they were closer than before anyway.

 

“Well… I know it’s weird to think that we really did it. It still feels like a bizarre dream to me.” Murdoc instantly flinched when hearing ‘bizarre dream’, remembering the one he had the other night. The one involving the man right next to him, naked, riding him like a cowboy.

 

Stuart continued. “But… I don’t know, I think this idea worked, for the most part. The thing is… to be honest… I… um”. Stu fidgeted, not really having planned out what to say and how to say it.

 

Murdoc wanted to really get up and leave the room. He was not prepared at all to discuss this again. “Just fucking SAY IT, dammit!” he hissed.

 

The singer frowned and swallowed hard, trying to form the next sentence in his head.

 

“Fine. I… I was thinking. Maybe, um. We could do it just _one_ more time. Just one, really! Same thing, lights off, imagining other people and all that. And then we’re done, y’know?”

 

The bassist narrowed his eyes to glare at 2D in anger. He didn’t answer right away as he wished he had, to sound more confident. Truth be told, he wasn’t entirely certain that he didn’t want it. But as soon as the thought of accepting the proposition appeared in his mind, he swept it under a mental rug and blocked it away as best as possible.

 

“No.” he said simply, his mismatched black and red eyes seemingly distant, before standing up and stomping out of the living room in large steps, ignoring the TV that he didn’t turn off. But above all, he ignored the confused singer’s unsuccessful attempts to make him come back.

 

~

 

Stuart didn’t follow the bassist. He wanted to, but he knew he was pressing too hard already. Despite the aggressive tone Murdoc uses in his voice for many of the times they speak, they had been in good terms for a while now and he was afraid of doing something reckless that would cause the bassist to snap.

 

Their friendship was unusual and problematic, but it still worked for the most part. He didn’t want to ruin that. He would give Murdoc the time he needed and he’d try to have an honest conversation when the dark-haired man was ready for it.

 

After a very uneventful afternoon of watching TV and then going outside to try to put together the highest stack of pebbles (he called them pebbles, but really, they were just smooth small pieces of plastic he found around the beach) he possibly could, he went back to his room for the rest of the day. He tried writing some lyrics but he wasn’t actually in the mood.

 

He scribbled random words and small sentences with no apparent connection in his notepad; one of the writings containing the words _‘distant stars come in black or red’_. He read that over and over again, thinking about how Murdoc’s mismatched eyes had felt so distant and cold during their brief conversation today. The bluenette wasn’t actually expecting this to be turned into official lyrics, but he had to write those words down anyway. It helped him think, when he did that.

 

Stuart knew it should be pretty late by now and he’s still very much wide awake. He glances at the clock. 1:12am.

 

Moments later, he heard noises coming from outside of his room, behind the door, getting louder as they approached it. Suddenly, the door jerked open and there stood a highly drunk and shirtless Murdoc, leaning by the door frame trying to hold his balance and looking around the room.

 

“Muds? Wot happened?” the singer asked softly but very surprised and confused.

 

His voice seems to have pulled Murdoc from his thoughts, as if the bassist had momentarily forgotten why he was there in the first place. His eyes now a bit more focused, he looked at the bluenette that was now sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. He closed the door, and walked towards the bed with purpose.

 

He crawled on top of the mattress like a predator, getting dangerously close to 2D before stopping in his tracks and turning around to turn off the lampshade.

The room was now completely dark, and before Stuart could say anything, he felt a warm hand on his chest, pushing him down on the bed before making its way up to his face, turning it slightly to the side as lips crashed onto his hungrily. The singer’s notepad fell to the floor along with the pen in the process, but he paid no attention to it.

 

2D initially intended to have a proper conversation before jumping into that, but he also wanted this so _desperately_ right now, that all he managed to do was pull the satanist tightly close to him, kissing him back vigorously while tasting the rum that was so strongly emanating from the other. It was so much stimulation that it felt like he was being intoxicated by the alcohol coming from the older man.

 

Both of them soon began their tactics of imagining other women in each other’s places while making out eagerly. They touched each other’s bodies, exploring them without ever breaking their kiss. It was as if their mouths were addictive and neither could get enough from kissing and biting and licking the other’s lips, their needy breaths and moans becoming one. The bassist was now holding the singer’s face firmly with both hands, as the bluenette kept one hand at the back of the older man’s neck, pulling him closer while his other hand tugged hard at the black strands.

 

Murdoc rolled his hips, pressing the hard bulge on his pants against the bluenette’s, this time neither of them flinching at this type of contact. If anything, it made them more aroused as they were now grinding their erections against each other, breathing, moaning and groaning into the kiss.

 

Finally, the two broke free from the kiss for the first time since they started, only to undress themselves and throw their clothes around the bed and across the floor. The black-haired man attacked his singer’s neck, biting, sucking and licking his skin, making the other moan loudly and scratch his nails over the satanist’s back.

 

This time, their whole interaction was slightly different. It wasn’t as easy as before to maintain the image of a woman in their heads the entire time. Their imagination would fade and they’d focus on the feelings they were experiencing, eyes still closed. Whenever one of them realized the mental incentives were gone, they’d force them to come back, but it was a conscious effort instead of a natural, constant thing such as their first time.

 

Feeling painfully horny, they rolled slightly so that they’d both be lying on their sides - Murdoc lying on his right side and 2D on his left side, and the singer instinctively swung his leg over the bassist’s waist, pulling him very close and rubbing their hard-ons against each other.

 

They kept on in for a few more minutes, before Murdoc moved his right hand between the both of them, grabbing the two cocks and stroking them together while his left hand was firmly gripping the bluenette’s hip. 2D thrusted his hips forward into the touch and moaned louder while pulling his mate’s hair roughly.

 

The bassist moved forward, lightly scraping his teeth along the singer’s jawline, giving it a few bites and finally resting on the patch of skin on the other’s neck, just below his ear and sucking it hard as the singer gasped and groaned with lust.

 

It didn’t take them long until both of them couldn’t hold it anymore and released their orgasms while Murdoc still pumped them hard, giving them spasms of pleasure and taking their breaths away.

 

They stood like this for a few more moments, 2D’s leg still wrapped around the satanist’s waist and the other man’s hand still resting on top of 2D’s hip, as both of them tried getting their breathing back to normal.

Stuart was again the first to break the silence, although he didn’t quite know what exactly he wanted to say. He just wanted to _say_ something.

 

“Muds?” he called, in a whisper. He had his eyes open now for the first time, but nothing actually changed as the lights remained off.

 

“Mm… yea ‘m leaving…” was the drunken response, although he didn’t actually move from his place and kept his eyes closed. Not that the singer could tell, anyway.

 

“Uh no, that’s not what I meant. I jus’. Can we… talk for a bit?”

 

He waited but the response never came. He tried again.

 

“Murdoc?” he called, not as quietly as before.

 

He got an answer in the form of heavy breathing and soft snoring from the passed out man next to him.

 

“Fuck.” Not knowing what to do, Stu-Pot started to freak out a little. Murdoc made it very clear that one of the golden rules was to go separate ways after sex was over. Earlier this day the bassist also refused to shag for a second time, although clearly a great amount of alcohol made him change his mind. Suddenly, guilt washed over 2D as a thought came up. 'Wait, did I... did I just... take advantage on Murdoc while he was drunk outta his mind?'. Anxiety was building up and he couldn't take it anymore, he had to leave. _‘Fuck_ , what did I do?’.

 

It would’ve been so much easier if they had done it somewhere else, specially in Murdoc’s bedroom. 2D would simply get out of his way as he was supposed to and maybe they would be fine, if the bassist didn’t decide to blame him for this of course. Right now though, he had a very drunk Murdoc passed out on his bed, where he was supposed to be currently sleeping.

 

Stuart sighed, thinking. He wasn’t particularly sleepy before anyways. Right before the older man came in, he was very wide awake, and he definitely didn’t feel like sleeping right now, so he decided to carefully remove the bassist’s hand from his hip while moving his own leg away from the other’s waist. He managed to pick up his clothes from the floor and went to the small adjoined bathroom he had attached to his bedroom to clean up, splash some water on his face and get dressed.

 

He picked up a jacket that was hanging over a chair and got out of his room, making his way to the beach outside. Maybe a walk outside might help clear his thoughts and process what just happened and what to do next.

 

The soft breeze that greeted him outside felt very welcoming to his burning skin _and_ burning mind. He spent about an hour walking in random directions, merely letting his feet take him anywhere until he noticed his little stack of pebbles from when he was playing with them earlier in the afternoon. He thought about throwing them over the water and see how far he’d be able to get them, but instantly brushed this thought away in fear of attracting the unwanted attention of a whale. He shuddered and decided to move to somewhere as far away from the water and closer to their headquarters as possible, just in case.

 

After a long time of walking aimlessly, he lied down on one of the loungers they had outside right beside a patio umbrella. He watched the stars and a few of the barely visible clouds in the sky for a very long time, mesmerized by how they shined so brightly. It reminded him of the words he had written down on his notepad moments before Murdoc came in.

  
And just like this, during the last few hours of the night, he finally drifted off into sleep.

 

 

 


	5. Intoxicating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one took me a bit longer than usual, sorry for that. You know, sometimes life happens and gets in the way of stuff. Also, I had more trouble writing smut than I thought I would. I TRIED, THOUGH. Any feedback is appreciated <3
> 
> Also, this is long AF damn.

 

 

 

_\-----------------------_

 

_Cause you are my medicine_

 

_\-----------------------_

 

Two full weeks have passed by.

 

And they never talked about that second time.

 

Each one had their own reasons not to. As much as 2D really, _really_ wanted to bring it up and even apologize, he was too scared that the bassist would get angry at him for trying to have a conversation for a second time - or worse, blame him for taking advantage of the satanist in a vulnerable state of mind. He didn’t want to be in bad terms with the man again and go back to being a prisoner inside his underwater room. Murdoc, on the other hand, was half embarrassed and half angry at himself for being so weak to the point of giving in and seeking 2D for round two that night. In his mind, he felt like his pride had been cracked and any attempt on discussing it would make that feeling worsen.

 

On top of that, both men felt equally confused, clearly realizing the initial plan had failed but not quite sure how things got out of control or why or what it meant. Deep down, they wanted this to happen again but didn't want to admit it, not even to themselves. Which means they both came to the conclusion that not talking about it was the only solution at the moment.

 

The upside is, they’ve been getting along pretty well, hanging out everyday to drink, smoke, talk, plan things for the next album, and so on. It finally made some sense to call each other best mates. The desperation for sex they had before the plan took place was now under control, for the most part. Although they weren’t suffering as addicts in withdrawal anymore, something new and unexpected was settling in. At any point of the day, they’d find themselves secretly glancing over each other with lust briefly, only to realize what happened and mentally burying those feelings. Whenever they jacked off, they would struggle a little to focus their minds on women. Even though the two never really saw each other during their two little sessions, their minds were creative enough to generate those images in their heads for very brief moments, like one extra frame edited into a film.

 

~

 

Today was passing by slowly and the pair settled in the living room by the end of the afternoon with a lot of beer and pizza as they decided to watch a movie.

 

“Oh!! Can I suggest one?” asked the bluenette happily, reaching for their small collection. He was sitting next to the dark-haired man on the couch, close but not touching.

 

“I swear to Satan, if you’re going to suggest one of those damn zombie flicks _again_ \--” the bassist replied, annoyed as fuck while clutching a bottle of beer in one of his hands, a cigarette in the other.

 

“Ugh, fine, fine, nevermind then. Whaddya wanna watch?” he said, giving up easily. He would usually insist, but this was one more effort of his to avoid pissing off a very easy-to-piss-off satanist. Things were going well, so why ruin anything?

 

Murdoc went for the remote that was lying on top of the coffee table and started searching for something for them to watch.

 

“I got this, Dents. I’ll find something better than that crap you like so much” he said, although not in an angry tone but just messing with him.

 

“Hey!” was all the bluenette replied, playfully exaggerating taking offense, to which the bassist grinned in response and kept on switching channels until he found some action movie that seemed interesting enough. He checked and saw that it had barely started, they had just lost a few minutes.

 

“There ya go, I bet that's a good one.” he said triumphantly. “Want another one?” he asked while lifting his empty bottle of beer.

 

2D glanced at the one he was holding. It had just a little bit left.

 

“Yeh” he replied right before bringing the bottle to his lips and finishing it off and setting it over the coffee table.

 

The bassist clapped his hands twice and within a few seconds Cyborg came into the room and stood by, waiting. He merely lifted his bottle and said “Two more. Nah, cross that! Four.”

 

She nodded and went to the kitchen, coming back moments later balancing four cold bottles of beer between her fingers and placed them on the table in front of Murdoc.

 

He waved her off, “That's all for today. Get outta my face, will ya?”.

 

The satanist quickly noticed two black eyes staring at him with a pair of furrowed eyebrows.

 

“What?!” he snapped at the bluenette.

 

“Ah… Nothing, just… Why do you talk to her like that?”

 

“The hell are you goin’ on ‘bout?”

 

“To Cyborg, I mean. She does everything you order but ya still rude ta her.”

 

“That’s what I programmed her to _fucking do_. Besides, she’s just a machine. Like a soddin’ toaster that shoots bullets and brings me beer. Ya think she got fuckin’ _feelings_ or some bullshit? Gimme a break.” Murdoc said and then took a long sip of his beer.

 

“Nah, I know, I know. Jus’ think I wouldn’t be able to do that ta her if she reminds me of Noods, ya know…” the bluenette said, looking a bit sad at the thought of the little guitarist.

 

“Pft, ‘course not. Ya can’t even be rude to _me_ most of the time and I treat ya like shit.”

 

“ _Treated_.” the blue-haired man instantly corrected.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Uh… Yeah, treated. Like, in the past. You’re being kinda nice now.” he explained, a very faint blush barely beginning to show. “Y’know, for ya standards.” he added.

 

“Are ya outta your mind? Took too many pills today?” a very surprised Murdoc replied, staring at the other man in disbelief.

 

“Wot? No! I mean, you don’t lock me up anymore and you also didn’t hit me or throw anything at me, ya know… This sorta stuff.” he sheepishly said, finally reaching over to his own bottle of beer nervously and opening it to resume his drinking as well.

 

The bassist stared at him for a few seconds, as if he just realized those things 2D was saying were indeed all true, before turning to face the TV again. “Well, I guess you didn’t annoy me enough for that to happen lately.”.

 

The singer smiled at that and decided to start paying attention to the movie that was on.

 

~

 

The pair continued eating the few remaining slices of pizza and drinking beer while entertaining themselves with the movie, commenting about cool special effects and making fun of poor acting skills from one of the supporting actors.

 

They were very comfortable to be hanging out together, touching each other’s arm when bringing up some detail in the movie, brushing their knees lightly against each other when they’d laugh at some stupid scene.

 

Soon enough, the four bottles were lying empty all around them.

 

“Hey dumbface, go fetch us two more beers real quick. This scene’s kinda boring anyway.”

 

The younger man was about to protest but decided against it. It seemed like he wouldn’t miss anything important, so he didn’t mind.

 

He got up and walked past the bassist, who caught himself briefly staring at the other’s ass when he was momentarily in front of him. He fought against the urge to turn his head and follow the singer’s shape as he went away and instead tried really hard to concentrate on the movie again, despite being freaked out at himself for having these thoughts.

 

A few moments later, the oblivious bluenette was back, reclaiming his seat beside Murdoc, who couldn’t help but notice they were now closer than before, their sides touching completely - arms, the side of their hips, thighs. 2D handed one of the bottles over to the satanist and the pair shifted their attention back to the screen.

 

They were a little more quiet now, but still made some comments here and there, whenever they deemed important.

 

A little past halfway into the movie, they were just recovering from laughing at the supporting actor’s character who got killed and poorly acted out a ridiculous death scene, when suddenly the mood in the movie started to considerably change, as minutes later a couple was having a conversation that was turning rather… _intimate_.

 

Upon realizing what was bound to happen, the two of them froze in their spots and went dead quiet as they stared at the screen. The woman was taking the guy inside an elevator, and as soon as the doors were closed, she was pressed against the wall as they started to desperately make out.

 

Back in reality, the band mates were clutching their bottles of beer as if their lives depended on them. The noises coming from the TV seized to be that of guns firing and car wheels screeching, being now replaced by lewd moans and grunts, as the fictional couple stumbled into the doors of a cheap apartment and landed on the first piece of furniture they could find: a couch, much like the one 2D and Murdoc were currently sitting on - a detail that certainly did _not_ go unnoticed by either of them.

 

‘Awkward’ doesn't even begin to describe the situation they were in. The awkwardness could almost be physically _felt_. It was as if the tension in their bodies was emanating from their skin pores and contaminating the air, making it heavy and impossible to ignore. To top it off, their legs were still firmly touching each other from before the scene started, the warmth now seemed like it was boiling hot. Neither of them wanted to move away, not only because it felt good but mostly because moving away from the touch would make it even more obvious that they were thinking about the same thing.

 

So they went through the entire scene like two statues, not moving one inch, trying to hold their breaths and trying to act casual at the same time - and obviously, failing miserably. The entire scene probably took about a minute or two, but it felt like so much longer to them. When it finally ended, they still remained as stiff as rocks on the couch, taking them a few extra minutes to begin to relax, little by little.

 

They were completely quiet for the rest of the movie, neither of them knowing how to have a conversation anymore. When the credits started rolling, 2D was so nervous he couldn't take it any longer. He had to escape.

 

“Um. That was nice, uh… I-I gotta go… sleep.” he said without looking at the bassist at all as he stood up and turned around to leave, only to be stopped in his tracks by a hand holding his wrist.

 

“Wait.”

 

The singer froze and slowly turned around to face the older man, looking at him in the eye and not managing to say a single word in response.

 

The dark-haired man continued. “Sit down. We should uh, talk.”

 

The bluenette’s heart was pounding hard inside his chest and he did as he was told.

 

“Wot 'bout?”

 

“I think you know.”

 

He merely widened his eyes a bit more than they already were and kept waiting for Murdoc to talk.

 

“Okay, fuck it, I'll just go ahead 'n say it. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'd say we're both pretty fuckin’ horny right now.”

 

Stuart noticed how the two of them had very prominent bulges in their pants and was thankful for having entirely black eyes so that he was able to take a peek at his friend’s crotch without being so obvious. He nodded quickly in response.

 

“Figured. So, here's the thing. I know I said we should only do it once. And I _know_ it happened twice already. It seems like too many rules are not our thing, so maybe we can eliminate this one and just do it when we fuckin’ need it. What do you say?” he asked, trying not to show much, but he was in fact nervous asking this question.

 

“I… uh yeah, I agree actually…” he answered, realizing that indeed, he wanted this quite a lot.

 

“Good. There's one more thing, though.” he said while sounding a bit more serious than before, looking at his mate in the eyes.

 

“Wot is it?”

 

The bassist let out a sigh. He knew the next part wouldn't be as easy, but he would give it a try anyway.

 

“Well, you see… I think we should take one more step. It's kind of a big step actually. A fuckin’ jump even.”

 

2D’s pounding heart felt like it was in his throat by now with all this mystery.

 

“Jus’ say it Muds, _fuck_.” he said, not actually angry but out of anxiety and curiosity.

 

Murdoc smirked slightly at this and continued.

 

“Alright. We should have actual sex. Shag. Go _aaaaaaall_ the way.”

 

“WHATHA--?!”

 

“Okay okay, hold on there. Maybe it's not a big deal, right? We're still stuck here anyways. We're still gonna be horny. This might, yanno, help with our imagination! We should jus’ do it! Isn't that what mates are for?”

 

“Actually, I dun think so, no.”

 

“‘Course it is. Mates should help each other. This is just a, uh, very _particular_ type o’ help.”

 

“That’s one way to describe it.”

 

“ _Another_ way to describe it is that we'd be _fuck buddies_ for a while. Shag pals. Friends with benefits. I can keep going with this if you want--” he grinned at the bluenette.

 

“Please don't.”

 

The bassist raised his shoulders and kept looking at his singer, waiting on an answer. 2D sighed and looked down at his hands on his lap, fiddling with his fingers nervously in thought.

 

“Oh wait, but then one of us--” he started, looking up at Murdoc again.

 

“We take turns.” he jumped in and answered.

 

Stuart looked at him in disbelief. He wouldn't imagine Murdoc agreeing to be in the receiving end if this happens, ever. But the thought of feeling something more than a hand on him was more than welcoming. Something _tight_. It made his cock twitch in response and he fidgeted in his seat.

 

“Who would go first?”

 

“I'd fuck you first.”

 

“WOT?! WHY DO YOU GET TO BE FIRST?”

 

“Hey, calm the fuck down! _Satan_ , you're always freakin’ out.”

 

“It's 'cause I dun wanna do… _that_ ”

 

“Are you sure?” he asked, his grin even bigger than before.

 

Stuart just glared at him in response, words not even necessary to answer, as his annoyed face said it all.

 

“Just messin’ with ya, faceache!” he said. “So, since you asked. I'd be first 'cause I'm more experienced than you. Ladies loooooove anal sex with me, ya know? They always come back for more. Even beg me. So I don't trust you with my little sacred untouched backdoor right now. If you want the honours, you're gonna have to learn with the best. Which is me, of course.”

 

“Wot makes you think I've never done it? I've done it plenty of times too, I can do it jus’ fine.”

 

“Remind me again which one of us is famously known as a _sex god_ here, huh? Besides, if you were first and you hurt me with your poor skills, I'd be fuckin’ _pissed_. Do you want me to be fuckin’ pissed at ya?”

 

“Uh… N-no, but--”

 

“Are you 100% positive that you can avoid that?”

 

“...”

 

“That's why I'll go first.”

 

“... This fuckin’ conversation is weird.”

 

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

 

Stuart placed his forehead on his palms, his elbows resting on his knees. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his blue locks.

 

The bassist knew he was almost there, but it would take a bit more convincing - just a tad more. So he leaned in the direction of the bluenette and placed a hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch and gave it a gentle squeeze as he brought his lips close to the younger man’s ear and whispered in the sexiest voice ever.

 

“I promise I'll make you _feel good_.”

 

And that was it. The singer sucked in a breath as he shivered from head to toe, his cock twitching at the feeling of that touch and those words. He knew his body made the decision for him and it embarrassed him so much that he was now trying to hide the deep blush that covered his entire face.

 

Murdoc, of course, was proud of himself for the effect he managed to achieve from a straight man. 'Straight’, he thought for a moment. The meaning of this word didn't seem as clear as before, but he decided not to think about it. There were more pressing matters at the moment.

 

“See you in my room in a bit” he said as he stood up, clearly not needing a verbal answer from the singer, as his red face and growing bulge in his pants were enough to indicate he would show up.

 

As the satanist walked away, Stuart finally managed to collect himself. He was scared and anxious and confused, but he was goddamned turned on too. He knew the choice was already made. He stood up and walked straight to Murdoc's room.

 

~

 

He knocked on the door and a few seconds later he heard his confirmation. “Come in”.

 

The bluenette stepped inside the pitch black room and closed the door. Before he could do anything else, he was pressed against the door and felt Murdoc’s lips on his, forcing his mouth open - to which the singer gladly complied, sliding his tongue inside the other's mouth. After a few minutes of rough kissing, the bassist slid both his hands from 2D’s hips to his stomach, gripping at his sides for a few moments before grabbing the hem of the other's shirt and pulling hastily over his head and discarding it on the floor. Both hands went immediately back to touch the bluenette's pale skin, moving his fingers to his chest before brushing his right thumb over the other's nipple, earning a strangled moan in response.

 

He kept on rubbing and pinching it while his tongue explored every corner of Stu’s mouth, making the other pant and squirm under his touches. The bassist groaned as he felt 2D bucking his hips forward, his erection rubbing against his own and he shoved his hands inside his band mate’s jeans as best he could, grabbing his ass cheeks firmly and pulling him tightly to increase the delicious friction between them.

Both men now dry humping each other furiously, desire so evident it was intoxicating, until Stu couldn’t take it anymore, moving away from the wall and pushing the bassist in the direction he knew the bed was. Murdoc fell backwards on top of the bed, surprising him with the sudden movement as he tried to speak.

 

“What th---” was all he could get out, before the singer straddled him and attacked his neck, making the other moan in response. The bluenette’s hands moved to the other’s jeans, fumbling with the belt without ever breaking the contact of his tongue and the bassist’s neck. Still surprised with the eagerness coming from his best mate, Murdoc turned his head slightly as to provide more skin to be bitten and sucked mercilessly. He came to his senses again when he felt his jeans being tugged down, lifting his hips to allow the pants to slide to the floor along with his underwear.

The younger man started to move down his neck, pausing when he reached the bassist’s shirt and grunting in frustration at the barrier of fabric between them, wasting no time in removing it and hurrying back to suck at his mate’s collarbone.

 

After a few moments and two very prominent hickeys on his own neck, the satanist decided to regain control. As wonderful as this was, he wasn’t very comfortable with being at someone else’s mercy like this. Still lying on his back with his mate on top of him, he reached down to remove the last piece of clothing between them - 2D’s jeans - unbuttoning it and pulling the zipper down before putting his hands flat against the other’s skin and sliding them down the pale skin until the jeans and the underwear were dropped to the floor.

 

Now fully naked, the pair turned into a mess of hands all over the place, groping hard and scratching their nails on each other’s skin, lips busy with messy and passionate kissing. 2D jolts and lets out an involuntary moan when he feels Murdoc’s hand wrap around his hard cock, thumb rubbing the tip and coating the length with precome, pumping him slowly but firmly. The bluenette broke the kiss to gasp for air, and the dark-haired man took this chance to give soft little bites on his neck while his free hand went under the pillow to retrieve a small bottle of lube. He swiftly opened the lid and let a small amount coat his fingers, and while the singer was still straddling him, he brought his hand further down until he reached his friend’s ass.

 

As delicately as he could, he touched the tight muscle very lightly, to which the other male instantly froze, remembering what was about to happen that night, anxiety and fear slowly creeping up. The bassist then began massaging the entrance without pushing his fingers in, just waiting for his mate to get used to the foreign feeling and relax a bit. His other hand increased the speed of the strokes, making most of his nervousness melt away, and 2D eventually noticed how those lubricated fingers rubbing his entrance actually felt really fucking _good_.

 

Upon noticing the tension slipping away, the satanist slowly pushed one finger inside while doing his best to distract the other with his hand around his cock and his tongue licking the outside of his ear. He kept on working around making Stuart as comfortable as possible until he had his entire finger slipped inside, slowly moving it in and out. The bluenette was trying his best to focus on the other things he was feeling - anything but what was going on down there. He couldn’t understand why some people liked this. He was not in pain thanks to Murdoc’s techniques but it still felt so weird and uncomfortable.

 

He could feel that finger going in and out, seeming to reach a little deeper until he felt a small wave of pleasure, making him moan quietly and relax to the touch. The satanist was quick to notice this, and repeated the same movements for a while longer before gently inserting a second finger, starting the process all over again but now with two fingers instead.

 

It wasn’t as easy as before, and the blue-haired man was back to being tense, taking some more time to adjust. The bassist’s fingers eventually hit that same spot again, and he felt the bluenette’s thighs and arms tremble from maintaining this position for so long. Murdoc removed his fingers from inside him and stopped stroking for a bit, hooking his arms around his mate and expertly turned them around so that the singer was lying on his back with the bassist now on top of him.

 

2D could feel the anticipation again, as that hand was sliding up his thigh, adjusting the angle of his hips and then those lubricated fingers slowly thrusting back inside of him, the slight pain clearly indicating there were now three instead of two.

 

The younger man noticed how his senses seemed heightened in the completely-dark room. With their eyes also closed the entire time - not relying on their sights _at all_ , neither of them tried imagining anyone else, this time. No, _this time_ they were focused on how intense their other four senses felt. The delicious friction of their skin, the softness of their hair and the sharp but arousing feeling of nails scratching their backs. The inebriating scent that resulted from the mix of their colognes. The ever-present taste of alcohol and tobacco when they lustfully kissed each other. All of those little muffled sounds of moans and grunts they were trying hard to suppress out of embarrassment.

 

It was all too much and at the same time, not enough. As Murdoc began slowly moving his three fingers in and out of 2D, deliberately stretching him and giving him time to adjust, the pain gradually began to fade away, being replaced by nothing but lust. The singer made sure to enjoy those feelings as quietly as possible, hands tightly holding the silky sheets below him.

 

The bassist made an effort to stretch him as best as he could to prepare to what was coming next. A few more thrusts later, he finally slid his fingers out. The bluenette could hear the sounds from opening the bottle again and the lube being squeezed out of it.

 

When the older man decided he was lubricated enough, he discarded the bottle to the side and positioned himself, hovering on top of 2D. He didn’t want to say anything, so he simply lowered himself and gave the other a soft but lustful kiss while caressing his cheek. He then brushed the tip of his cock on the entrance, now massaging the tight muscles with the head, much like he did with his fingers before. It was a wordless question - asking for the other’s permission to take the next step. The singer tensed at that, but soon the feeling of his mate’s cock rubbing against him was overwhelming and he kissed back more forcefully. Murdoc took this as a silent ‘yes’ and proceeded to carefully slide himself inside of him.

 

The blue-haired man tensed again, to which his mate immediately responded by wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking it while sucking the pale skin of his neck. They both worked on getting used to the feeling, 2D trying his best to relax and focus on everything else as the bassist _very_ slowly thrusted in and out of him.

 

It was slightly painful and very uncomfortable. Stuart was not enjoying this _at all_ and began having second thoughts, wanting to stop. He couldn’t understand how people did this. How did all those birds let him do this to them? Were they pretending to enjoy? He simply could not accept that someone could actually get off on such a displeasing feeling.

 

He was about to say something, when one particular thrust hit something inside of him and the pleasure was so mind-boggling that he let a loud high-pitched moan that almost sounded like a yelp escape from his lips.

 

Murdoc froze, pulling himself almost all the way out. He wasn’t sure if that was out of pain or not. Despite him not wanting to say anything that night, he was afraid he might have hurt his singer, who was now trembling below him.

 

“...Stu?” he asked in a barely-there whisper.

 

And Stuart was a mess. He wanted to feel that again, it was as if he suddenly _needed_ that to survive, even. He was still aware of how awkward the situation between the two of them was, though, and was too embarrassed to admit he liked it so much and to ask him to please, _please_ continue, don’t stop.

 

Instead, he decided to shily wrap his legs around his mate and pull him back all the way in, moaning quietly and lustfully in return. He could feel Murdoc’s cock twitching inside of him in response to the singer’s reaction.

 

That was all the confirmation the satanist needed and he started to pick up the pace, skillfully thrusting inside the other.

 

His thrusts had started out slow and shallow, and were now hard, fast and deep. So incredibly tight and hot - that was all the dark-haired man could think about as he pounded into the bluenette.

 

Feeling consumed with nothing but desire, Stuart started moving along with Murdoc, bucking his hips to meet his cock, drowning into that wonderful feeling again and again. His fingernails were leaving reddish patterns on the bassist’s back as he moved in sync with the other.

 

Heat was building up, they could both feel it. Murdoc brought himself down to capture the bluenette’s lips again in a hungry, desperate kiss, holding the side of his face with one hand. He was brought down even deeper as the singer’s arms wrapped around tightly around his shoulders and neck, the younger man struggling so much to keep his voice down and felt relieved that his moans are now muffled by his best mate’s mouth.

 

In the dark bedroom, their senses felt so overstimulated, it was all too much. They both knew they were getting close. Stuart couldn’t hold back a particularly high-pitched moan as he felt his orgasm approaching fast.

 

“Aahh… I… I’m--” the bluenette didn’t know if he could even finish this sentence or if he should be vocal at all, but he just couldn’t help it.

 

In response, Murdoc’s hand went back to 2D’s throbbing cock and began pumping it hard while pounding into him in an animalistic way, sensing he was getting _very_ close too.

 

Seconds later, with an arched back and a loud moan, the singer spilled all over the bassist’s hand and over their stomachs, the dark-haired man following right after, shooting his seed deep inside his mate.

 

They lay there for a while, still holding each other tightly and recovering from it. As they managed to catch their breaths and silence starts settling in, 2D remembers their first time. More precisely, he remembers that right after they were done, Murdoc kicked him out of his room coldly. It didn’t feel good at all that time, and he didn’t want this to happen again.

 

So as soon as they untangled themselves from each other, Stuart stood up, wiping himself clean and scrambling around for his clothes to try and get out of the bassist’s way as fast as possible. He managed to put his jeans back on and then was held in his spot by a hand wrapped around his arm.

 

“Hold on.” he heard from the other man, and froze for a moment. ‘Shit, did I do sumthing wrong?’ he instantly thought, although decided not to voice it out.

 

The satanist continued “You can have a smoke before ya leave”.

 

“Um… so you’re not mad at me?”

 

“Should I?”

 

“I-I hope not. I just thought you would kick me out.”

 

“Well there’s no hurry, is there? We can smoke first. We’re still pals, aren’t we?”

 

The bluenette was taken aback on how unusually kind Murdoc was being right now. It took him a few seconds to gather his thoughts and answer.

 

“Uh… yeah, of course.” he finally said, smiling even though the room was still dark as hell.

 

The satanist then reached over and lit up the lamp that was lying on the floor next to his bed, the dim light bulb poorly illuminating the room. They sat next to each other on the bed, smoking and talking about random things and enjoying each other’s company.

 

The awkwardness faded away to welcome a new phase of an apparently friendly relationship that seemed to work bizarrely well for these two.

 

As if nothing had happened, when they were done with their cigarettes, they wished each other goodnight before 2D got up and left to his room.

 

 

 

 


	6. Reward System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, feedback is much appreciated! Any grammar issues or weird stuff, please let me know. <3

 

 

_\-------------------_

 

_Are you here with me?_

 

_\-------------------_

 

 

“Normal” is not a word that usually applies to any of the members of Gorillaz, really. The very meaning of it is blurred, unclear. Whatever it is that they consider it to be, it just got changed yet again. After the new agreement between band mates Murdoc and 2D, their fuck-buddies-relationship has now officially fallen into normality.

 

They’ve been doing it for weeks now, about three times per week. Something that has also become part of their routine is that 2D has actually bottomed... Every. Single. Time. Of course, Murdoc contributed to this by persuading him to keep _learning with the sex god_ , again and again. But mostly, Stuart actually really wanted to continue this. He tried to pretend he didn’t enjoy it as much as he did and half-heartedly tried to switch their roles, even though he was not in a hurry for that to happen. Murdoc is surprisingly okay with bottoming to him someday (although he didn’t tell 2D… _yet_ ), but if their system was working well for both of them as is, why bother changing so soon?

 

Whenever they’re not having sex, they look like normal friends - at least, whatever “normal” would be in the Gorillaz dictionary anyway. The two hang out, have fun, sometimes argue too, although nothing to be too concerned about lately. If they’re not in the safety of their dark bedrooms, they never kiss each other or show any romantic type of affection. The perfect shag pals, we could say.

 

Except… they’re not really closing their eyes the entire time anymore. They’ve both been stealing glances of each other, whenever their sights get adjusted to the darkness - neither of them realizing the other was secretly doing the same.

 

~

 

It’s the middle of a Tuesday afternoon now, and this is one of those grey cloudy days where everything seems so still and quiet. No sunrays, no rain, only a very soft breeze.

 

Stuart loved these kinds of days. They felt so calming, relaxing. Perfect to help him think. So right now, he is standing at the rooftop, leaning over the railing and watching the waves around the beach while smoking a cigarette. The combination of this gloomy weather and the tobacco filling his lungs seems so soothing, so right.

 

His wandering thoughts are far away from where he is at this moment. He’s so lost in his mind that he barely notices he was not alone anymore, until Murdoc was standing by his side, joining him for a smoke.

 

He’s pulled off his thoughts by the other’s presence, they both glance at each other for a moment, before turning their gazes to the wide ocean all around them. The bluenette was the first one to break the silence.

 

“So peaceful, today.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

The bluenette blows the smoke slowly before continuing.

 

“Do you miss ‘em?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Russ and Noods, I mean.”

 

The bassist stares into the sea for a few moments. “Of course I do.”

 

“I miss ‘em too.” he says. He then smiles softly and continues.

 

“Remember when Noods had just arrived and… we were all tryna teach her english, tryna communicate somehow?”

 

The bassist hums in response and adds “And you sucked at teaching, so you tried drawing and that went way worse?”

 

He chuckled at that. “Yeh, I think I made her even more confused…”

 

“Thank Satan we had Russel. Otherwise I don’t know how the girl would turn out. I’m too fucked up and you’re too dumb.”

 

The blue-haired man frowned at the insult but chose not to say anything back. It didn’t go unnoticed by the bassist, who tried changing the subject a little.

 

“Oh and uh, remember when Russ was all head-over-heels over a fan that was flirting with him after a concert? Now _that_ was something!”

 

It worked; the singer was smiling at the memory.

 

“Ohhh I remember! He went out with her a couple o’ times, right?”

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he wanted to marry her the week after. Such a rookie. At least he never proposed.”

 

“Well, she was nice. I think. I don’t really remember much of anything.”

 

“She probably had poor eyesight, I would say. I mean, she could’ve gone for the sexiest member of the band. _Moi._ ”

 

“Ya think _every_ single bird should want _you_ instead?”

 

“If they have good eyesight and proper taste, _I_ would obviously be the right choice. But that’s fine, unfortunately I can’t have ‘em all. Huh, maybe I should try cloning myself.”

 

“Murdoc, that’s ridiculous.”

 

“Shuddup. The world would love it! Can you imagine? Multiple Murdocs!”

 

“I dun wanna imagine that.”

 

“Sod off!”

 

They went silent for a little longer now, finishing off their cigarettes and throwing them over the railing to add to the garbage paradise that was Plastic Beach.

 

The satanist had something he actually wanted to talk to 2D about. It was the whole reason he came looking for him in the first place.

 

“Listen, Dents…”

 

A pair of pitch black eyes shifted to look at him, staring and waiting. Wind was softly blowing blue strands of hair away, while the soft lighting that filtered through the clouds gave the singer an ethereal glow to his skin. He looked so… beautiful.

 

“What is it, Muds?”

 

“Uh. Well… You remember that day, many weeks ago, when you said you should be able to leave this place, and I said you could not?”

 

It took him a few seconds to understand what he meant. Oh, so it was _that_ day, when they had the first conversation that started all of this. 2D had said that even though the bassist couldn’t leave, _he_ could.

 

“Um… Yeah, why?”

 

Murdoc sighed deeply before continuing. “I… I have no right to keep you here. You _could_ leave. I mean, Cyborg could take you back safely. She’d just need my command to do this, but I would give you that. I just, yanno, wanted you here to help out with the album. And well, keep me company too. It’s nice not to feel alone for once, is all.”

 

Stuart was beyond confusion now. Was this a dream? How in the world would Murdoc say those things? It’s completely unlike him to do so.

 

He stared at the older man’s face, studying him. The satanist’s expression was dead serious, that was easy to notice. But there was something else… A tinge of… sadness? Wistfulness? Whatever it was, it seemed to be mostly hidden behind this mask of seriousness well enough that 2D wasn’t able to clearly identify it.

 

“Why are you saying this, Murdoc?”

 

“I jus’ wanna be nice, for once, dammit. Ah fuck, shouldn’t say that. Listen. I’m not good at this. I’ll say it once and I don’t wanna repeat myself, so pay attention. I… appreciate your company. But I can’t force you to stay here. If you wanna leave, I’ll arrange that for you. That’s all.”.

 

The bassist was nervous, even Stuart could tell that. He was getting worried with this sudden change of behaviour and wanted to be there for him. Help him somehow.

 

“No, but wait. Why did you say that about feeling alone? You said it’s nice ‘not to feel alone for once’ or sumthing. But you always have people around ya. Me, Noods and Russ are always there for ya. I dun know wot ya talkin’ ‘bout.”

 

“Tsk, you sods are only _there_ cause I’m fuckin’ forcing you to. If anyone has a choice, they leave me. It’s always been this way. ‘s why I do those things. Well, one of the reasons anyway.”

 

“Well, I’m not leaving. And I’m sure they wouldn’t too.”

 

“What do ya mean you’re not leaving? Thought you hated this place.”

 

“But I do! It smells like burnt plastic and there’s a fuckin’ whale watching me sleep every night! But the worst thing was when you kept me locked in my room… The way things are right now, well… ’s different. And I like hanging out with you. I won’t leave you alone here. I’ll leave when you do too, Murdoc.”

 

“Why? I’m not gonna hurt you if you choose to go back, idiot.”

 

“I know. I mean, I trust ya I guess. But I told ya, I wanna be here for ya. You’re my best mate.”

 

The satanist was staring back at 2D as if he was an alien, with wide eyes and puzzled expression. The other chuckled at that and offered him a gentle smile, deciding to change the topic.

 

“It’s getting dark already. I think I’m gonna go back inside, Muds. You comin’?” he said, starting to step away from the bassist.

 

“Uh, I think I’ll stay here a while longer.”

 

“Alright… Um… See ya around 10?” the singer asked expectantly.

 

“... Yeah, 10 is fine. My room.”

 

~

 

10:37pm.

 

In this tiny island they’re temporarily calling home, completely isolated from the rest of the world’s population, loud moans are echoing through the building. A mess of tangled limbs are desperately clinging to naked flesh as the two band members shag each other’s brains out.

 

The singer's legs are wrapped tightly around his mate's hips, pulling him deep inside as the bassist slams into him. Those long pianist fingers slide all over the other's chest, and the bluenette opens his eyes once again that night to watch the satanist’s muscles clenching under his touches. His eyes were adjusted to the dark already, so he could take in the shapes of his mate's body without him noticing. He felt a little guilty for doing that, and he couldn’t understand why he had such an urge to do this every time now.

 

The same was happening with the dark-haired man. He began peeking like that out of curiosity one night and, let’s say, he enjoyed his view a little too much. As much as he tried denying to himself that this had become a habit, every time they were having sex, he couldn’t stop himself from doing it again.

 

And there he was, admiring the singer’s stomach, his twitching cock, the hickeys that decorated that beautiful pale skin all around his chest, his neck; matching perfectly with his own hickeys as well. And that gorgeous-looking face, those parted lips and that blue hair covering part of his _closed_ eyes - _good, he wasn’t caught._

 

Strong, calloused fingers slid around the bluenette’s waist and the back of his head, and the other instantly wrapped his arms tightly around the dark-haired man’s neck, knowing he was about to be pulled up.

 

And so he was, as his mate brought him to a sitting position, just as himself, and the younger man began making circling movements on top of him, making the most sensual moves he’s ever seen and felt. The bassist was completely entranced by how absurdly sexy those hips looked when they swirled around like that. He felt an urge to take in the whole shape of 2D now, moving his gaze up to the other’s face. And as soon as he did so, Stuart was doing the exact same thing, lifting his head up to look right back at him.

 

Their eyes locked.

 

Time seemed to completely freeze around them. It was as clear as crystal; for the very first time since all of this has started between them, they were both very aware of each other and they both _knew._ They _knew_ neither of them was imagining someone else. They _knew_ they were not trying to shut off the thought of having sex with each other by tightly closing their eyes. They _knew_ they were both right here, right now, wanting and enjoying exactly _this._ Widened eyes were fully adjusted to the darkness of the room, hypnotized by one another.

 

Although the occurrence has definitely startled them, they never stopped moving; Murdoc kept thrusting deep into 2D as the latter rolled his hips in rhythm. The bassist slowly moved one hand up to touch the other’s face, utterly mesmerized as his other hand came around to grip his arse, whilst the bluenette moved both of his hands to cup the satanist’s face, fingers brushing at the back of his neck.

 

That moment for them was so powerful, so inebriating, it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Lips parted, their gazes alternating between each other’s mouths and eyes - the distance between them decreasing bit by bit as they caressed each other’s cheeks. They could feel the small puffs of air as their lips were barely one inch away from touching; eyes locking in a stare so intense, it felt as if they could read each other’s minds at that moment. So vulnerable, yet so safe at the same time.

 

As those lips touched and they finally closed their eyes, a shiver ran down their spines and they gripped each other hard, increasing the speed and force of the thrusts. Murdoc pounded into 2D with all his might, deepening the hungry kiss, both men moaning and grunting at the mix of sensations.

 

They were reduced to pure lust, as if nothing else in the world mattered except what was happening at this very moment. The connection they felt is something they’ve never experienced before; so exhilarating and new, they barely knew what to do with it. Both men felt so deeply tied to each other, it almost felt like they were two parts of the same soul.

 

When they finally broke from their kiss, they locked eyes again, maintaining the distance between them still so close that their parted lips would every-so-often brush against each other with the movements they were making.

 

They remained like this, half-lidded eyes in a never-ending intermission; communicating so much, words would never be able to translate the feeling.

 

Without ever breaking their gaze, they felt the heat building up so intensely, they couldn’t hold it anymore, and came together in what was undeniably the best orgasm they’ve ever had. Every muscle in their bodies twitched as waves of pleasure washed through them with such force, they trembled and moaned.

 

With their foreheads lightly touching, they stayed like this, holding each other for a few more moments, catching their breaths. Murdoc was the first to move, untangling himself from the bluenette and moving to the other side of the bed. His eyebrows were furrowed, confusion and fear written all over his face. The bluenette didn’t notice at first; he simply wiped himself clean and went to grab the package of cigarettes that was lying on the floor next to the bed.

 

Before taking a fag out of the package, he heard the satanist speak.

 

“2D.”, his tone dead serious.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“No smokes tonight. Get out.”

 

“Wha-- why? What happened?” he asked, holding the package in one hand, the unlit cigarette in the other.

 

“I said. Get. OUT. Get the fuck OUT.” he growled, before muttering to himself, but not quiet enough to go unheard “This was a mistake.”

 

“B-but Muds, why? Did I do sumth--”

 

Before he could finish his sentence, he was shoved away, falling to the opposite site of the bed and dropping everything he was holding. It wasn’t forceful to the point of hurting him. At least, not physically. He didn’t know how to react. Judging by the way the bassist was acting, there was no room for debate. To underline his position, the older man continued.

 

“I think I made myself clear. I don’t want you here, _faceache._ This is my last warning. You better get out _now.”_

 

Feeling completely hopeless and emotionally hurt, the singer looked away from the other man, hurriedly collecting his clothes and storming out of the room without looking back, hurrying to his room.

 

He hoped Murdoc hadn’t seen the tears forming in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know.
> 
> Sorry?
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon, though. Don't hate me :X


	7. Withdrawal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so lovely, I get so happy reading your comments. Thank you for that ;)
> 
> Hope you like this next one!  
> As usual, any feedback is very appreciated <3

 

 

_\--------------------------------------_

 

_I'm caught again in the mystery_

_You’re by my side, but are you still with me?_

 

__\--------------------------------------_ _

 

 

 

That wonderful, amazing Tuesday night had ended badly for both of them.

 

Next day, Wednesday...

Neither of them got out of their rooms. Murdoc had Cyborg bring him food, and 2D ate nothing but some chips that he luckily had in his room and quite a few migraine pills.

 

Thursday.

After spending the whole day depressed and hungry, 2D forced himself out to prepare a sandwich by the end of the afternoon. When he was done, he went to the satanist’s room and knocked. No response. He tried calling for him, asking to talk. Nothing. He gave up.

 

Friday.

The bluenette woke up a little past noon and went to the kitchen to find some leftovers from a meal Cyborg had prepared. After having a somewhat decent lunch, he decided to try talking to Murdoc again. He heard loud music and some occasional noise coming from inside the locked room. Good, at least the bassist was alive, so he tried knocking and calling for him. Like yesterday though, no replies.

 

Saturday.

He went through the same ordeal and eventually stood by the other’s door again. He raised his hand to knock. Paused. And let his hand drop, turning his back and leaving.

 

~

 

Later on, around 4:30pm, the blue-haired man was sitting on the floor in the living room, staring out the glass doors that led to the balcony. Today was almost like those favourite days of his, in which thick clouds are covering the sky, blocking every sunray. The difference here is the heavy rain that accompanies it, water drops hitting the glass while being intently observed by hollow-looking black eyes.

 

His chest felt tight as he thought about how the water streaks on the outside of the glass were just like the tears that constantly fell out of his eyes during these past few days. At first, he couldn’t understand the reason for the ache in his chest that made him feel like crying. It was in Murdoc’s nature to be a jerk, so even though he was being quite a lot nicer than usual lately, it was to be expected that he would let out his true self at some point again. And that would easily explain what happened that Tuesday night.

 

So why was it that such a reasonable explanation couldn’t make all this confusing pain go away? Wasn’t the bassist just being himself? That’s why 2D tried getting Murdoc out of his room to talk; he figured a conversation with the other man might help him understand what the hell was going on with himself. Since he wasn’t able to have that talk after all, and he had basically nothing else to do around that place to make his aching fade away, he spent most of these days thinking. It wasn’t his forte, yet he didn’t have a choice other than to try and figure this out on his own.

 

He eventually understood that those intimate moments the pair had been having were turning out to be very special for the bluenette. The sex was amazing, but that wasn’t all, no. The singer was very happy with the change in their relationship since all of this began. They’ve been getting along fine, no major arguments or fights, and the connection between them grew stronger.

 

That Tuesday night though, that was the hardest for the blue-haired man to assimilate. That very particular moment that happened right before they approached their climaxes was so powerful, he didn’t think anyone could ever put it into words - specially him, of all people. Although in the end he couldn’t comprehend what exactly went on during that fateful event, one particular thing became very clear after it took place: he liked Murdoc in ways he would never expect to.

 

After he did realize that, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, thinking about _him._ He was embarrassed, anxious, but above all, he was hopeless. He knew the bassist would never feel the same towards him. The way that Tuesday night ended made complete sense now. Murdoc was disgusted with the way 2D was looking at him, with the way the singer cupped his face before they kissed, with how the bluenette had an orgasm with an untouched cock just because of that moment. The satanist was repulsed by him and decided they should stop this so that the naive little Stuart wouldn’t get all head over heels about him for something that should’ve always been completely meaningless and casual. That’s why that anger and this avoidance made sense. And that’s precisely why, 2D thought, _‘Murdoc can’t know about this’._

 

~

 

Meanwhile, said satanist was coming out of a long process of recovery from a serious hangover. He’s spent the last days drinking his arse off, “curing” hangovers by getting drunk all over again, until today he decided to stop and sober up a little. Thoughts from that night were haunting him the entire time, no matter how much alcohol he consumed. Sometimes, it seemed, the alcohol was making it worse.

 

The things that came to his mind were alien to him. He tried blaming the booze for everything that his brain was trying to process, and that’s one of the reasons why he chose to go alcohol-free today - but even now as he was sobering up fast, his feelings remained the same.

 

 _Feelings._ That word on its own scared Murdoc beyond extent. No matter how much he tried though, there was no denying he was feeling _something._ If there was no escaping from it, he figured he might as well try to understand what that soddin’ feeling was.

 

The first layer was anger - he was used to that one, at least. When trying to make sense of the reason behind the anger, all he could think about at first was the image of the singer sitting on his lap, inches away from his face, looking as beautiful as ever. It took him a while to comprehend that 2D was not exactly the source of his irritation. At least not exactly; he was a bit mad at him for making him feel things he never felt and never wanted to feel, but he was mostly mad at himself for being so careless, for letting his guard down, for allowing his mate in.

 

Second layer was fear. Fear of stepping into uncharted territory, of having absolutely no idea what to do, what to expect. He was scared because he couldn’t feel confident and safe in this domain as he did with everything else in his life. It became very clear now, that he had this shield of anger around himself to protect him of his biggest fears - feeling affection towards someone and not being reciprocated, whether it was family, friends or romantic relationships. He grew up not receiving love from his family despite wanting it so bad. He struggled as a kid and later on as a teenager trying to have decent friends as well.

 

But he learned fast enough that people in his life wanted nothing to do with him, so he built a strong wall all around him and buried his emotions so deep, he thought they were completely gone. Until he met Stuart, Russel and Noodle and had, for the first time in his life, a group of people he could call both friends _and_ family. Obviously he was still scared, so he made sure to reinforce those walls, even though he would eventually let some emotions through the cracks, showing he actually did care for the others.

 

With the singer, it was way worse - and he never knew why. And it had everything to do with the third and deepest layer of feelings. Right now, he knew he regretted treating him so awfully for such a long time. Stuart was so special, way too good for this world, way too good for him. He deserved someone that would treat him respectfully, kindly, lovingly. And Murdoc felt an urge to give him all he needed, to treat him nicely. Did he really deserve a second chance, though? He concluded the answer was no, he did not deserve any of that.

 

And even if he did, he knew the bluenette was only having sex with him because he was literally the only other human in the island. He’d never want him if he had a choice. The singer was much younger and so beautiful, he could have _anyone._ Why in the world would he choose a pitiful old goth who can’t even accept his own feelings? Of course he wouldn’t like him back. And that’s why, Murdoc thought, _‘2D can’t know about this’._

 

~

 

Back at the living room, Stuart was still sitting on the floor, knees close to his chest, his arms around his legs while his chin rested on top of his knees. The room was dimly lit by the hidden sun, as the thick and dark clouds made the lighting almost dark. Everything could still be easily seen, although not in full detail. 2D was the highlight of the place, since he was right in front of the only source of light. Black eyes still staring out the glass doors in a tired, sad gaze.

 

He was like this for such a long time, he barely saw the hours passing by. It was almost 6pm when he sensed another presence in the room, right before it sat down beside of him. He subtly turned his head to his left to be surprised by the presence of Murdoc, sitting crossed-legged by his side, looking straight ahead.

 

2D wanted to say something, but didn’t know how. He was too hurt to bring himself to do it by this point - he had given up already. So he kept staring at the raindrops, even though his focus was completely gone now.

 

They stayed in silence for a few minutes before the older man gathered some courage to speak.

 

“Hey, D?” he asked softly, his voice fragile.

 

It took quite a few seconds, but the other replied with a weak “Yeah?” without looking at him.

 

“Listen… About the other night.” he began, and the bluenette tensed at the choice of topic but didn’t say anything. The bassist took a deep breath and continued “Shit, this is hard for me. I just wanted to say… that I’m… uh, s-sorry about the way I treated you.”

 

Despite being shocked by hearing the satanist apologizing for the very first time since… well, _ever,_ the singer quickly brushed it off, trying not to get hopeful.

 

“It’s alright, I understand. Ya had your reasons.”

 

“Reasons? Hell, there was _no_ reason for me to react the way I did.”

 

“‘Course there was. I… grossed ya out, didn’t I?”

 

“... What? What’re ya talkin’ ‘bout?”

 

“That night. The way I… acted, I dunno. Jus’ figured ya were disgusted by me and decided to stop it.”

 

The dark-haired man was surprised. Disgusted? How could he ever be disgusted by such a breath-taking creature like him?

 

“Stu. That’s not true at all. I mean it.”

 

“How so? If that’s not the reason, then why did you shove me and told me to bounce off ya room so fast?” he asked, now finally looking back at him, seeking an explanation in his eyes and in his words that were yet to come.

 

Murdoc sighed; he didn’t want to talk about the reasons. He didn’t want this to get so dangerously close the subject he wanted to avoid, so he took his time to pick his words carefully. _‘2D can’t know, he just can’t know that I…’_

 

“Look, I… freaked out. The thing is, we shouldn’t have gone this far. And it’s my fault for suggesting it in the first place. I shouldn’t have reacted that way towards you and I just wanted you to know that I’m aware of that, and also that I’m not gonna treat ya like shit anymore. Never. But what we did, uh… that was a mistake.” _‘The most wonderful mistake I’ve ever made in my life’,_ he completed in his head.

 

A mistake. This word was echoing inside the bluenette’s head and it made his chest ache again, made him feel empty and even more hopeless than before. He could feel something clenching in his throat, he could feel heat in his eyes as his lacrimal glands started to quickly go back to work, making his eyes tinge and even though he tried to fight them off, he could soon feel the tears coming. He buried his face in his arms and knees, mumbling a weak “O-okay” and trying to pretend he was fine and hoping Murdoc hadn’t seen the tears before he hid his face.

 

But he _did_ see them, and he could see the bluenette trembling slightly as he tried to stop himself from crying - failing miserably. He was taken aback at this reaction. He thought that by apologizing, they could settle their issues and go back to being best mates, now with his promise of treating him well. The bassist thought that, since he couldn’t ever have a proper romantic relationship in his life, he could at least try to have one very special friend that he cared way too much about. So why wasn’t this working?

 

“Stu, wha… why are you crying?”

 

The singer was trembling even more with hearing this question, and didn’t make any moves showing he might give some kind of answer, which worried the satanist. He scooted a bit closer and rested a hand on his shoulder lightly, feeling a pang in his chest when 2D flinched at the touch. _‘He’s the one disgusted by me’_ he thought. Even though it hurt to know that, he wanted to be there for his mate as he was crying. It was his chance at practicing how to be a decent friend.

 

“Stu?” he tried again, and got no answers besides the quiet sobbing. He furrowed his eyebrows, desperate to do something, anything to make him feel better. He needed to know the problem, the source of the issue, so that he could figure out how to make it go away.

 

So he moved his hands to the other’s arms and gently pried them open, trying to get him to show his face and stop ignoring him. The bluenette struggled a bit, mumbled a few weak protests but he didn’t have the strength to resist. The bassist got him to lift his head and was devastated when he saw the sadness in his face. His red nose, his puffy eyes, his trembling lips. He let go of one of his wrists and moved his hand slowly to the other’s face, wiping the tears that were running down his cheeks in a constant flow.

 

“Stu, please. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

2D didn’t know what to do anymore. His will to avoid that topic wasn’t as strong as before, his judgement being too clouded for thinking things through anyway.

 

“I-I jus’... I dun’ want this to end, Muds. S-sorry, I shouldn’t say tha’, I know. Sorry.”

 

The older man now had a puzzled expression, not quite understanding why his mate would say stupid things like that.

 

“Satan, stop apologizing, ‘D. But--” he started, before taking another deep breath and asking “But why... would you want this to continue?” he cautiously asked.

 

“Cus I soddin’ liked it! I jus’... It just hurt when ya started yellin’ at me the other night, but… Before that, ya know, it wos… i-it wos nice…”

 

 _‘Okay, he probably just enjoyed the sex, that’s why.’_ the bassist thought. He figured 2D just wanted to keep on being shag pals and was frustrated that it had ended abruptly. That and, of course, he was sad for being treated like shit, which he had all the reasons to. But Murdoc knew he wouldn’t be able to have casual sex with the bluenette anymore. He had to end this and try to overcome these stupid feelings of his while making amends with his best friend.

 

“Dents... We’ll be back in London eventually and you’ll have plenty of real options then. You don’t need this, you don’t need me.”

 

“Yes I do! _Fuck,_ Murdoc. I… I know you don’t w-want me but… Shit, I want _you._ T-that’s why I’m like this.” he said between sobs.

 

The satanist widened his eyes and froze for a few seconds. His plans were really not turning out the way he was expecting. It took him some time, but he went back to wiping the other’s tears with both hands now, cupping his face and brushing his thumbs over his cheekbones. He couldn’t believe the feelings were reciprocated; this is something that has never happened in his life. To care about someone, and have them care for him as well. But Stuart should never be stuck with the likes of him and Murdoc knew that.

 

“What are ya talking ‘bout? What could you possibly want with a piece of shit like me? I treated you so bad for so fuckin’ long. Jus’ think about all those shitty things I’ve done to you ever since we’ve met! Satan, I… I fuckin’ _shoved you_ right after we had sex days ago. That’s not right. _I’m_ not right for you. You deserve so much better, Dents.” the bassist said, dropping his hands from the singer’s face.

 

“I don’t give a fuck! I mean, I-I do, but... I know ya changed so much already and I know how good ya can be. We could work--” he froze, making sense of what he was about to say. _‘Shit, what am I doing? “We could work this out”? There’s no ‘we’, he doesn’t feel that way ‘bout me, he’s jus’ trying to make me step away.’_ he thought, desperately before correcting himself.

 

“Um… S-sorry, I... won’t say anything else. I got carried away again. I know it’s not… like _that,_ for ya”.

 

“Stu, yer… Yer not making the right choice for yerself. This thing here is temporary. When we get outta here, you can have any bird you want with those looks of yours. C’mon, jus’ fuckin’ look at me. I’m… let’s be real, I may have sex appeal but I’m no soddin’ pretty boy. My voice ‘s jus’ one of the reasons I’m not the frontman, yanno.”

 

“Don’t say those things ‘bout yerself! Yer… fascinating to me. And yer attractive as fuck.”

 

“Yer saying that cause you don’ see a bird for ages now. But shit, ‘s not even about that. I keep makin’ ya suffer. The fuck would I even have to offer ya?”

 

“Well, what I _want.”_ he said, as straightforward as ever, letting out a frustrated sigh before adding “Muds… I know yer tryna be nice ta me now and make me stop, um… _wantin’ ya_ like this… But yer not gonna convince me. I don’ care if you or anyone else thinks yer not right for me. What matters is what _I_ fuckin’ feel. Now, that bein’ said…” he spoke and then turned to face the storm outside again before continuing “... ya dun have ta worry, I’ll… keep these feelings to myself, ‘s all.”

 

He looked at the younger man; despite his sad expression, he was so strikingly beautiful right now. The soft light coming from outside was making his hair shine a gorgeous shade of blue. His skin looked so stunning and it had felt so soft beneath his rough fingers minutes ago.

 

Did he deserve such a fascinating person like 2D? Did he deserve happiness at all? He didn’t think he did, but gosh, it was so tempting. Happiness was tempting. He felt he’d be selfish if he complied, even if all he wanted at this moment was the selfless act of making 2D happy.

 

“You’re stupid, ya know?” he finally said.

 

Even though he meant no harm, the singer made a sad face, to which the satanist immediately continued.

 

“You’re stupid for wanting me.” The bassist then let out a low chuckle and added “... And I’m selfish for wanting you so much, that I might as well allow you to make the dumbest decision in your life.”

 

2D was usually slow to understand some things, but he had no problem understanding what he meant this time. Hope was restored in his eyes and he lifted his hands again to cup the other’s face at the same time the dark-haired man was threading his fingers into his hair.

 

Nothing else needed to be said. They were like magnets now, attracting each other as if nature itself was doing the job for them, as if that was written in the laws of physics.

 

After so many nights of not seeing each other in the dark, this moment felt so special. They could really _see_ each other, in both literal and metaphorical senses. A connection so strong, yet so fragile at the same time, as they moved so slowly, testing each other’s reactions and micro expressions as if this was their very first kiss all over again, thumbs caressing their cheeks and fingers brushing the hair at the back of their necks.

 

And they leaned closer.

 

And closer.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can be mean, right?


	8. Chemical Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... sorry for the longer wait, guys! Brace yourselves, it's excuses time:  
> This is actually the last month of my master's program, and this last week was in-fucking-sane. Also, me and some other lovely people are about to open an indie game studio this same month, so besides the classes, I also have name registering, founders agreement and stuff like that to take care of.  
> Yesterday was my first real day off, but people dragged me to the beach and then games and then a movie, so blame them! Still, I put this goal to finish writing and then publish this chapter before GoT occupied my Sunday, AND I DID IT. But still, sorry for the delay. I'll do my best to get the next one ready faster than this one.
> 
> Also, as you probably guessed, this fic is coming to an end pretty soon. Next chapter will be the last one! Oh, time flies~
> 
> As usual, feedback is awesome and helps me improve, so don't shy away from giving me critique.  
> Thank you soooo much for all the lovely comments!!

 

 

 

_\--------------------------------------_

 

_This storm brings strange loyalties and skies_

 

__\--------------------------------------_ _

  
  


 

 

“You’re stupid, ya know?” he finally said.

 

Even though he meant no harm, the singer made a sad face, to which the satanist immediately continued.

 

“You’re stupid for wanting me.” The bassist then let out a low chuckle and added “... And I’m selfish for wanting you so much, that I might as well allow you to make the dumbest decision in your life.”

 

2D was usually slow to understand some things, but he had no problem understanding what he meant this time. Hope was restored in his eyes and he lifted his hands again to cup the other’s face at the same time the dark-haired man was threading his fingers into his hair.

 

Nothing else needed to be said. They were like magnets now, attracting each other as if nature itself was doing the job for them, as if that was written in the laws of physics.

 

After so many nights of not seeing each other in the dark, this moment felt so special. They could really  _ see  _ each other, in both literal and metaphorical senses. A connection so strong, yet so fragile at the same time, as they moved so slowly, testing each other’s reactions and micro expressions as if this was their very first kiss all over again, thumbs caressing their cheeks and fingers brushing the hair at the back of their necks. 

 

And they leaned closer.

 

And closer.

 

Lips brushed onto one another, very softly and completely unlike any other time they’ve kissed. Both could feel their own heartbeats thumping so loudly inside their chests and nothing in the world felt more right than this very moment. They moved against each other like this and parted their lips to slide their tongues together, slowly and passionately. Every so often, they would briefly break the kiss to look into their mate’s eyes for a second or so, testing the waters, reading each other, before pulling back into the kiss again. 2D moved his hands from Murdoc’s cheeks to wrap his arms around his neck, humming softly in satisfaction as he felt an arm around his waist and a strong hand tangling fingers in his hair, pulling him impossibly close, deepening the kiss.

 

Their minds were racing with thoughts. About a week ago, it might have been a safe bet to say they could leave this place and return to their normal lives as if all of this was nothing more than what it was supposed to be: an agreement for desperate, casual sex. At least, that’s what they thought. But after the latest events, how could this ever go back to normal? And even as they frantically clung to each other now, the questions crept up inside their heads.  _ ‘Is this… thing… official?’, ‘Why the hell do I feel this way?’, ‘Are we boyfriends or sumthing?’.  _

 

Even though their minds were confused and anxious, their bodies were not hesitant at all. What started off slow and gentle was now being gradually replaced by a passionate kiss; soft throaty moans adding to the sound of the heavy rain that was still pouring outside.

 

The bluenette shifted his weight to his side and, without breaking the kiss, moved to stand on his knees straddling the satanist, his arms still wrapped around his neck as Murdoc held him. They were both sporting semi-hard erections already, this being even more obvious when 2D fully sat down on his lap and began to slowly roll his hips against him. Needy grunts fill their ears as they grind their clothed cocks hard; rough hands soon finding their way inside the blue-haired man’s jeans to grab his ass and guide his movements.

 

As both men get more eager, doubts get washed away with the heavy rain. The singer is so overcome with desire, his mind is rapidly becoming foggy. He wants to express how unbearably turned on he is, and he breaks from the kiss to look into his mate’s half-lidded eyes.

 

“Fuck, I need ya so much, Muds.” he whispers while still twirling his hips on his friend’s lap, pressing his cock harder against the other’s to emphasise his point.

 

A deep grunt is his immediate response, the bassist not really expecting 2D to suddenly start being vocal now. As if this stimulation wasn’t enough for the old goth, the singer seductively licks along his jaw up to his ear, where he very softly bites all around it.

 

“Shit, that - ahh, that feels so good” Murdoc says and soon starts working on removing his friend’s jeans. Those last sex-deprived days had been too much for both of them, so they wasted no time in removing every piece of clothing they had in their way and discarding them all around the floor. Long keyboardist fingers wrap around both throbbing cocks and start stroking them in a very slow and arousing way, gradually increasing speed, eyes locked in an intense gaze. The bassist was a mess now, bucking his hips into his mate’s hand, loving the feeling of their erections so close together and the precome from both of them coating their skin.

 

Moans were getting louder and needier, and the satanist moved his hand up to grab Stuart’s blue hair and tug at it lightly, making him turn his head upwards while he moved his lips close to the younger man’s ear.

 

“I want you to fuck me, 2D.”

 

He gasped in surprise, wide black eyes staring back at him in disbelief. “Wh-- Really?! You--”

 

“I trust you.” he replied, now whispering dangerously close to his lips. “In fact... I want it  _ so  _ fuckin’ bad”. Not even a second after those words came out of his mouth, he closed the remaining distance between him and his shocked mate to give him a brief but insanely lustful kiss, biting his lower lip and without moving a single inch away, he whispered against the singer’s lips “Fuck me”.

 

The bluenette didn’t need any more encouraging. Although he was very much used to bottoming and enjoyed it quite a lot, he still craved switching roles for once. He lost count on how many times he’d stared at Murdoc’s ass in those dark jeans of his, imagining what it’d be like. 

 

His face heat up and he pushed the satanist down to the floor and greedily attacked his neck before slowly making his way down his torso. He paused for a moment to grab his legs and spread them wide, moving his fingers to massage the tight muscle. Murdoc almost jumped when he felt something warm and wet suddenly prodding at his entrance and he looked down to see a blue head in between his legs, lustfully licking all around his rim.

 

“Ahhhnn -- wh-what’re ya--”

 

His question was cut off by his own moan as he felt that hot tongue sliding inside him, the feeling so unfamiliar but so goddamn arousing at the same time. The bassist lifted his hips off the ground to make it easier for his mate to do his work, and the bluenette held him close with both hands around his thighs as he fucked Murdoc with his tongue. Very soon, he was a horny mess, groaning and bucking his hips desperately against 2D’s face as he ate him out eagerly, slender fingers digging into his inner thighs.

 

When he felt the satanist was ready for the next part, he slid his tongue out of him and started licking his own fingers, coating them with saliva. Before his mate could form any coherent protest for the sudden emptiness, he was slowly inserting one finger inside his hole, thrusting in and out gently a few times and then soon proceeding to insert a second one. He feels Murdoc tensing in response and immediately uses his free hand to stroke his cock, distracting him while he carefully stretches his hole. When skilled fingers meet his prostate, the older man is arching his back and moaning, desperate for more.

 

“Nghh f-fuck… Do that again”

 

And  _ oh, he does. _

 

His keyboardist fingers are thrusting into him fast and hard, stretching and prepping him good. At this point, the singer is surprised with himself by how wildly turned on he is by the sight of a very needy Murdoc completely at the mercy of his hands, moving his hips lustfully and groaning in pleasure. It was so new to be in control like this, and 2D wants more, he  _ needs  _ more of that. Feeling his own cock twitching at the scene before him, he fingers the bassist a few more times before slowly sliding out.

 

The satanist is a little surprised by the sudden emptiness. He is even  _ more  _ surprised when he comes to his senses to find the bluenette now straddling his chest, with a very hard, dripping cock begging for attention right in front of his face. He can feel his face insanely blushing with desire at the sight and looks from the blue-haired man’s cock to his face, being met with half-lidded dark eyes and parted lips.

 

“Suck.” was all he heard, the tone of his voice more lustful than demanding.

 

He widened his eyes for a moment, taken aback by how forward his mate was being, but he was way too horny to waste any more time. He moved one hand to the side of the bluenette’s hip and grabbed the base of his cock with the other, guiding it closer to him. He tentatively licked all the way from the bottom to the top before lightly sucking the head, earning a long, dirty moan as a result. His mouth gradually engulfed more and more of his length, sucking him hard while his hand worked with the base.

 

“Ahhhn  _ fuck,  _ Muds--”

 

2D was overcome with pleasure with the feeling of that absurdly long tongue all around his cock, that delicious pressure and warmth, and he instinctively bucked his hips a little. The satanist was taken aback by the sudden movement, although his own neglected cock instantly jerked at the thought of having his mouth fucked. All his life he proudly thought of himself as being as straight as a damn arrow, and now here he was, shocked at the realization that he could have  _ this  _ kind of kink. He hastily grabbed the singer’s hips and guided him to repeat that movement again, and he greedily complied, threading his fingers into black locks and slowly fucking his mate’s mouth, in and out.

 

“Ngnn… Hahh… Shit, that’s _ so good” _

 

He picked up his pace a little, his grip on the satanist’s hair tightening as he thrusted again and again, getting off on the erotic moans and grunts muffled by his cock. It was obvious for them that this would not be the last time they’d do that,  _ hell no. _ They were both enjoying it way too fucking much. So much so that after a couple of minutes the blue-haired man sensed his orgasm was fast approaching and immediately stopped his movements, pulling his dick out of the other’s mouth. He had to gather all of his strength to refrain from coming right then and there at the sight of Murdoc’s half-lidded gaze still focused on his cock, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as a string of saliva still connected it to the tip of his erection. He forced his eyes shut and concentrated hard, breathing in and out for a good few seconds until he calmed down a bit, opened his eyes and looked into mismatched ones.

 

“M-Muds, I… ‘m not gonna last long...” he timidly said. He was downright embarrassed now. It would be their first time reversing roles, and he wanted to take his time and please Murdoc the same way he pleased him countless times before. But they hadn’t had sex for so many days and damn, that blowjob was just hot as hell.

 

“I don’ care. Still want ya to fuck me.”

 

The bluenette bit his lip and slowly moved down, positioning himself in between the other’s legs and looking back at Murdoc one more time, looking for any indication that he could be having second thoughts. Finding none at all, he guided the tip of his very coated cock to the tight entrance, pushing in just a little and then wrapping his fingers around the bassist’s cock, rubbing it hard. Murdoc did as he could to distract himself from the pain, relaxing his muscles and focusing on the insane pleasure he was receiving. 

 

It didn’t take him too long. He was desperately horny after their amazing foreplay, and although they were not using lube, he was properly stretched and the saliva was doing the job well enough. He let out an embarrassingly loud moan as he felt his prostate being hit at a particularly hard and deep thrust, and he wrapped his legs around the singer’s waist, pulling him down and grabbing him by the neck to pull him into a rough kiss.

 

They tasted each other’s mouths while 2D kept on giving him a hell of a pounding; and when the bassist arched his back again, he moved an arm around his waist and grabbed him hard, pulling him firmly to meet his deep thrusts. 

 

They broke the kiss and admired each other’s bodies for a bit. It was quite a sight to behold now, specially with the harsh weather setting the mood beautifully in the living room. They noticed how the raindrops that were running down the glass doors from the storm were making stunning patterns on their skins and marveled at the way every muscle clenched with their touches. All of those feelings added together were like a sensory explosion - everything felt so right and they were so powerfully addicted to each other, they barely knew how to handle it. 

 

“Hahhh Muds, I-I’m gonna...”

 

“ _ Fuck  _ \-- hahh, don’ stop”

 

Stuart wanted so bad for them to have a mutual orgasm, and he could feel himself very close to reaching his own, so he quickly went back to stroking his mate’s throbbing cock, pumping it hard and pounding into his ass with all his might. It only took them a few more seconds before they were both coming violently, spasms taking over their trembling bodies as they rode their orgasms until the last second.

 

2D slowly slid himself out of the bassist, lying next to him on the floor. They said nothing for a few minutes before Murdoc broke the silence.

 

“Guess ya did learn with the best, huh.”

 

~

 

The rest of that evening felt like any of the most normal ones for them. Cyborg prepared pizza for dinner, and after they were done they went to the studio and lazily worked on a few songs for a couple of hours into the night. No practice, just scribbling down some lyrics and talking about rhythms, guest artists and planning for the recording sessions.

 

When it gets late enough that both of them start yawning more than talking, 2D stretches lazily before standing up.

 

“Alright, I need ta go ta sleep. Did ya need to talk about any other songs or sumthing?”

 

“Nah, ‘s fine. I can’t keep my eyes open for much longer anyways.”

 

“Mkay. Well… ‘m gonna go then… Night, Muds” he says quietly, slowly walking towards the door of the studio to go back to his room.

 

“H-hey, uh…” the bassist starts, causing him to stop and turn around, waiting expectantly. Murdoc doesn’t fail to notice the spark of hope in the other’s eyes and struggles a bit to hold back a smile, trying to keep it cool.

 

“You could uh, sleep in my room if ya want. Yanno, ‘s more comfortable and there’s no whale around so…”. He mentally cursed himself for not sounding as his usual confident self, although he couldn’t be blamed too much as this was actually his first time inviting someone to spend the night instead of kicking them out after casual shags. This was even more unusual, considering they already had sex earlier in the day, so they would in fact just literally sleep together.

 

2D didn’t really need the no-whale encouragement to agree to it - he would’ve gladly accepted it despite that. But hearing it did make him more anxious to not lose this opportunity.

 

“Oh. Sure, yeah. Thanks, Muds.” he replied, trying his best to sound casual instead of desperate (which is what he really is right now).

 

~

 

A few minutes later, they were in Murdoc’s bedroom, both of them nervously lying down on his giant bed in silence. The pair was awkwardly lying on their backs, staring up into the darkness of the room and not touching.

 

That is, until long, delicate fingers tentatively touch rough ones and they naturally lace them together.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: By the way, I made quite a few changes in this chapter, thanks to a very helpful feedback (thank you Daniel!). It's still the same story, but I added more internal thoughts and other things, and fixed my writing style a bit. In my opinion, it's way better now and I'm a lot more satisfied with this version. It's not necessary to read it all over again if you read it already, but it's up to you.
> 
> Thank youuu <3


	9. Dopamine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the final chapter to wrap it up!
> 
> Couple of warnings here. First, in case you don't know it yet, I just wanted to inform you that I've made a few changes in the previous chapter about a week ago. No changes to the actual story, so you don't have to read it all over again. I just took some really good feedback and tried to improve my writing, fixing some things and all.
> 
> Second, the "Dirty Talk" tag will finally make sense. Like... a lot, I guess. If you don't like it, here's the warning so you can skip it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

_\------------------------_

 

_But I just have to tell that I_

_love you so much these days_

 

__\------------------------_ _

 

 

 

Waking up today was entirely new for Murdoc. As soon as he came to his senses and tried stretching, the very first thing he noticed is that he had very restricted movements. As he opened his eyes, he saw a mop of blue, soft hair nestled at the crook of his neck. Then he saw how absolutely tangled their limbs were; arms and legs wrapped around each other, bodies pressed tightly together. His usual self would freak out. Get pissed. Shove the other person, tell them to bugger off.

 

It was far from the reaction he was having, though. Instead, he smiled as he admired the dork looking face the blue haired boy was making as he comfortably slept. They knew each other for so long and have been through so much over the years. Great things, bad things. But nothing ever came close to this - the best thing that has ever happened for them. _‘Still, it doesn’t erase the shit I’ve done.’_ Murdoc thought. _‘’m gonna make it right.’._

 

He reached his hand to caress the singer’s face, running his fingers very softly over his forehead, his cheekbones, his jaw. His hand paused close to his chin, a thumb touching his bottom lip. _‘Damn bloke gets prettier every day, how’s dat even fuckin’ possible?’._ It was hard for him to believe he’s been kissing those lips for a good while now, and based on recent events, he’d probably continue for longer than he would ever expect.

 

His thoughts came to a stop as 2D stirs and slowly opens his eyes, setting his gaze on the bassist’s face for a few seconds before tensing and widening his eyes.

 

“Morning, dullard.”

 

“M-morning… uh… wot-- wot am I--”

 

“You slept ‘ere with me, remember?”

 

“Oh… right, yeah, sorry”

 

The tension in his body hasn’t dissipated yet, which Murdoc didn’t fail to notice.

 

“Hey... 2D. I told ya I’ll never hurt you again, so chill the fuck out, okay?” he said, not in an angry tone despite his poor choice of words. Eh, old habits.

 

A faint blush spread across his cheeks and he smiled at the satanist, relaxing a little bit. “Okay. Sorry, I jus’... I’ll get used ta it, dun worry Muds”

 

He stared at the boy, trying to hold back the guilt from all those past years. He knew he fucked up, and he didn’t expect 2D to suddenly feel comfortable and safe around him. He was ready to go through a long period of accepting the bluenette naturally flinching, tensing, acting anxious and unsure around him. He would be there during all of it, regaining his trust bit by bit for as long as it takes. It would require time and effort, but he owed him this and it was more than worth it to make him happy.

 

“Don’ apologise ta me. Anyway, breakfast?”

 

Stuart nodded in response, a gentle smile on his face.

 

~

 

After getting their much-needed breakfast, 2D, Murdoc and Cyborg went to the studio to practice the songs from their previous albums. It had been a while since they’ve done some proper practicing, considering they’ve only worked on writing new songs lately.

 

They each went to grab their instruments, Murdoc and Cyborg doing some tuning while 2D set up his keyboard on a stand and adjusted his microphone. First song they’ve decided to play was _Sound Check (Gravity)._

 

The first notes began to play and soon the singer let out his first high-pitched vocals of the song, filling up the room. As the end of the intro approached, he played the first keyboard notes and, as soon as their pre-recorded beats were heard, Murdoc began to expertly strum his bass. The instrumental portion of the song continued for a while more as 2D waited for his next few lines. His pitch completely changed now, dropping from the high-pitch to a lower, velvety voice.

 

_“I don’t pull me down… I don’t pull me down on me_

_I don’t pull me down… I don’t pull me down on you”_

 

That beautiful voice almost made the satanist miss a note, though he still managed to do his part with flawless technique, his body never faltering even when his mind did. It had been quite a few weeks, maybe more than a month since the last time he heard his singing voice like this. Those delightful sounds had him captivated and oh, he missed them so much.

 

Cyborg was standing there with her guitar, waiting patiently for the next section of the song as the other two made their duo - bass, vocals and keys so beautifully fused together in perfect harmony.

 

The song continued dynamically between the distinctive sections until its end, and the three then moved on to play _Tomorrow Comes Today,_ followed by _5/4_ and then _Feel Good Inc._

 

_“Love forever, love is free_

_Let’s turn forever, you and me_

_Windmill, windmill for the land,_

_Is everybody in?”_

 

As 2D finished the chorus, it was now his turn to be amazed at his band mate’s skills. Those iconic bass notes never failed to blow his mind, no matter how many times he’s heard it. He has always admired him and his talent ever since they’ve met. The way he expertly plucked the strings of his bass guitar, his solid focus and his stage presence that was always so constant even when there was no stage. Anyone could easily tell how music was everything is his life.

 

Looking at him like this, so entranced into the music, only made the singer admire him even more. And for the rest of their rehearsal, he made sure to give his best to every song, to make the other man proud to have him as a bandmate, as a partner in music.

 

They played a few more songs after that and eventually Murdoc decided they were good for the day. They talked for a few moments and agreed to do some more writing for the new album, specially now that they were in the mood for it.

 

“Cyborg. Here, I have some of the guests for the album on this list. More will be added as soon as we finish the lyrics for the other songs. Take those names and study them. Their home addresses, their schedules, routines and all. I want the best plan to bring them to the island for the recordings. Start working on it.”

 

“Murdoc... We could, ya know, just _invite_ them.” 2D ironically suggested.

 

“Now that’s ridiculous.” he said looking at him before turning to hand the list to Cyborg. “Here. Now get out and do yer job. I want a report on all those names by next week. We should have ‘em arriving here in a fortnight.”

 

She took the list, nodded and left the room to start getting things ready, and Stuart just rolled his eyes - even though no one could tell.

 

“Alright, we’ve got work ta do. Song writing it is!” he proudly exclaimed, making his way to the other area in the studio that had couches, pillows, a lot of floor space and a coffee table. And, of course, a decent stash of booze for inspiration purposes. He sat down on the floor and got one of the notepads that were lying around.

 

“Oh I have sum notes back in ma room, I’ll be right back Muds”. He hurriedly made his way out, tripping and almost falling in the process. Not even a couple of minutes passed before he was back, panting and grinning happily. He sat down on a pillow next to Murdoc with his notepad and a pen, fumbling through the heavily scribbled pages.

 

They were about half an hour into their session, talking about a song that would be later on called _Some Kind of Nature,_ when they decided to move on to the next idea.

 

“Um… I got a few lines that we could maybe use in a new song” 2D timidly said. It had been inspired by the both of them and although he liked the lyrics, he wasn’t entirely sure if he really wanted to show it. Eventually, he decided to let his mouth just say the words before his mind made him hold them back.

 

“Ya do? Alright, lemme see it.”

 

That was it. Now he had to show him no matter what. He was scared and embarrassed, but a part of him really wanted to share this with the one person that inspired the song in the first place. He took a deep breath.

 

“Not _see_ it. Hear it. I mean, I have it written down but I thought of the rhythm a lil’ bit already so, I think ‘s best to sing this part… If ya dun mind.”

 

“Whatever works for ya, pretty boy”.

 

The aforementioned pretty boy blushed at those words and tried hard to concentrate on the little piece he has worked on, breathing in and out as the satanist waited, staring back at him. He closed his eyes and his soft, smoky voice filled the air with deep passion, his words holding so much meaning.

 

_“Up on Melancholy Hill there's a plastic tree_

_Are you here with me?_

_Just looking out on the day of another dream_

_Where you can't get what you want but you can get me_

_So let's set out to sea_

_Cause you are my medicine when you're close to me_

_When you're close to me”_

 

He finished those lines and nervously remained silent for a few moments, eyes still shut until he managed to calm down and finally look at Murdoc. The expression on his face was so soft, his parted lips making a small “o” shape as he continued to stare at the bluenette with slightly widened eyes. There was something else in his expression, something unreadable but obviously _there._ The singer was growing more nervous with the lack of responses and was compelled to break the silence.

 

“Uh… well, it’d still have ta be worked on… I-I mean, I know it’s very rough, we can change it a bit… or a lot… or ev--”

 

“--That was… jus’... amazing, 2D. I don’t even know what ta say. It’s perfect.” he spoke as he was finally able to pull out of his dumbfounded state.

 

“Really?? Are you serious?”

 

 _“Hell yeah_ I am. That goes in the album. We jus’ have ta finish it, of course.”

 

2D smiled cheerfully in response, relieved to know he pleased the music genius he thought so highly of.

 

“Uh… that part you sang… ya know, _‘can’t get what ya want but ya can get me’..._ wot’s that about?” he asked, even though he had a pretty good guess on the inspiration behind it.

 

“Oh… that. I, uh… well, I wos thinkin’ ‘bout how we… started _this._ Us. Ya wanted to get a bird, but ya couldn’t… and ya got me instead.” he stumbled with his words, now thinking everything sounded so ridiculous if it wasn’t said with the words he chose for the lyrics. He began having second thoughts again. “M-maybe we can change that. It’s kinda dumb, I guess… ‘s jus’ wot happened, yanno… ya can’t get wot ya want, but ya can get me…” he overexplained while his face glowed as red as a tomato.

 

Murdoc was right with his guess, after all. He studied the bluenette and then reached his hand out, pausing for a moment when the other flinched. _‘Yeah, it’ll take him time’_ he thought, and moved his hand to his cheek, gently running his thumb over his skin before leaning in.

 

He whispered “I’ve got _exactly_ what I want right here” before closing the distance and giving him a loving kiss. For the first time, it wasn’t a kiss that would lead to sex. It was more than just foreplay. That kiss meant all the things they were feeling but couldn’t quite understand yet, let alone put into words.

 

Their lips moved slowly, with passion but gentle at the same time; their tongues tasting each other as their hands caressed their cheeks and their hair. It didn’t last too long. It didn’t have to. They broke the kiss and maintained their connection through their gaze, mismatched eyes locked with pitch black ones.

 

The singer smiled, now much more relaxed than before.

 

“I… Me too, Muds.”

 

~

 

The pair finished writing most of this song together, and the next couple of hours go by with them working on the few remaining ones. The next album, which Murdoc decides will be called _Plastic Beach_ in honour of their current temporary headquarters-slash-home, is close to being complete in terms of writing and planning. Next would come the recording and then editing stages, which would take a lot of work as well, but at least now they had a pretty concrete idea of what the album would sound like once done.

 

It was a very productive day and they were proudly enjoying a well-deserved break. It was now late in the evening and the two were in Murdoc’s room, sitting on his bed and playing some obscure fighting video game. 2D, as usual, was kicking his ass.

 

“Nnngahhhh dammit! I can’t play it like that! I think my soddin’ controller’s broken, the buttons are not… they’re not WORKING!” he complained, frustrated, tossing the controller over the bed.

 

“Geez Murdoc, seriously? We can switch ‘em if ya want.”

 

“FINE. Gimme that!”

 

He did, and they started again, picking new characters and beginning a new match. And just like the one before, and any other one in the past, Murdoc lost. Again.

 

“FUCK! That’s not fuckin’ possible, dammit! How can ya beat me EVERY single FUCKIN’ time?!”

 

“Um… Sorry? I can go easy on ya if ya--”

 

“SHUDDUP”

 

The bluenette flinched at that, loosening his grip on the controller and putting up a sad expression.

 

“Aw, shit. I don’ mean that. ‘m jus’ angry I lost, but I’m not mad at ya, Dents.”

 

2D felt a little better, sure, but he still felt sad for being part of what caused the bassist to get mad anyway.

 

“Tsk, come ‘ere, dullard.” he said, while tugging at the sleeve of his shirt and pulling him into a hug. He kissed the top of his head. “‘m sorry, okay? I’m tryna change, I really am.”

 

“Ya don’ have ta change that much. I still like ya for who ya are, yanno.”

 

“Ya like me for being a bloody dickhead?”

 

“Not really, no. But when yer throwing a fit for losing a game, that’s uh… kinda cute, actually. As long as yer not directing yer anger ta me. Or anyone, for that matter.” he explained. “But I like yer personality. I don’ expect ya ta be all sweet and domestic and stuff. That’s not _you.”_

 

“Huh. Really? Well I still want ta, yanno, find some _balance_ or shit. Even if ya don’t expect that... that’s wot ya deserve. I can say nice things sometimes.”

 

“Yer sayin’ quite a lot o’ nice things lately.”

 

“I know, right? And they’re just flowwwwin’ outta my lips! I gotta say, maybe that could be a hidden talent of mine.” he smugly said with a big grin across his face.

 

“Don’ be so full o’ yerself.” he joked back at him, laughing along.

 

“Oh but if I’m not, then it wouldn’t be _me_ now, right luv?”

 

That word came out as naturally as all the other nice things he has been saying these past few days, and it took them both by surprise - specially the blushing singer. The satanist chuckled while looking at him, amused by the effects he had over the younger man. With that in mind, he decided to take some advantage out of it.

 

“That red face looks good on ya. ‘s a nice contrast with that blue hair of yers.”

 

“M-Muds, stoppit.” he mumbled, the red on his cheeks now spreading all over his face.

 

“Oh but why stop? Ya look so cute, yanno? Have I told ya how stunning I think ya are?” his smile growing impossibly wide at this point as he leaned in closer to him.

 

“MUDS!”

 

If someone could literally explode due to a mixture of happiness, embarrassment and overstimulation, 2D knew this would be the moment for him. He desperately tried covering his burning face with his hands, only to be stopped by the bassist’s hands holding both wrists. He struggled for a few more seconds until he felt lips pressing strongly against his, forcing his mouth open and deepening the kiss while the two hands that were holding him now moved to cup his face.

 

He tangled his fingers in his dark locks, pulling him close as both men smiled into the kiss. They lied down on the bed with 2D on top; the kiss growing more and more passionate, soft moans and grunts taking over the calm atmosphere of the room. Suddenly, the bluenette broke the kiss, pausing for a moment as if he just remembered something important. He looked to his side towards the bedside table and reached his hand in its direction, trying to grab the little pull chain to turn off the light from the lamp.

 

“Wot’re ya doin’?”

 

“Uh… switching off th--” he paused mid-sentence, feeling a bit unsure on the reason he was doing that in the first place. It simply came naturally to him at this point; after so many times, he got used to turning the lights off on many occasions while they were making out like this. Either he would do it or Murdoc would, but the lights were surely always off.

 

“No. Don’t.”

 

“Oh, um… really?”

 

**_“I wanna see you.”_ **

 

~

 

The video game controllers had long fallen to the ground along with a mess of clothes next to the creaking bed. The lewdest moans were resonating through the walls as the singer adjusted to the pain and began moving his hips up and down the satanist’s cock. Murdoc was sitting upright against the headboard while 2D had his back to him, sitting fully down on his lap and making sensual, circular movements.

 

The satanist was admiring the view, taking in every detail. The softness of his skin, his gorgeous round little arse, the blue strands of hair sticking to the back of his sweaty pale neck. And his voice, so soft and angelic but somehow so remarkably naughty all at once. He slid his hands on his sides, feeling the subtle curves of his skinny body, running his nails softly over his waist.

 

And then Stuart slightly turned his upper body and looked straight back at him with a look of pure lust, moaning in pleasure.

 

That was it. Murdoc instantly remember the night after their first time together and the dream that had accompanied him. In it, he had been enjoying a wonderful shag with a curvy redhead while she gradually transformed into his blue-haired singer. It was the exact same position, specially now as he was bouncing up and down while looking back at him with those half-lidded black eyes. That day, when he woke up to find the mess in his underwear, he had deemed it a sodding nightmare. Now, as it was coming true quite literally, he couldn’t help but think this was _far_ from unpleasant.

 

“Yer… Like my dream” he hummed between breaths.

 

Literally and figuratively, he was.

 

~

 

Stu was now partially lying down on his back, propped up on his elbows as the bassist pulled his hips harshly, pounding into him hard and deep.

 

Their eyes travelled all over each other’s body, intently contemplating every part where they touched, where they became one. They watched how Murdoc’s thick cock slid inside 2D, his tight inner walls sucking in every inch of him while the excess lube was spilling out of his hole. How the singer’s nails had left red patterns all over his olive skin, matching perfectly with the many dark hickeys that covered his own pale one. How their moans and grunts sounded so perfect together as if even now they were making music, creating the most captivating and beautiful duet they’ve ever heard.

 

“Mmmn… Muds, I luv feelin’ yer cock like this” He said in a quiet voice as he rolled his head back, moaning at the delicious friction.

 

“Do ya? How do ya like it, huh?”

 

“Nghh -- d-deep inside me, just like that. I l-luv it when ya fill me up” he responded while staring lustfully into his eyes, biting his lips as soon as the words left them.

 

“Heh… Didn’t think ya’d be so slutty like - hahh - like that, Dents.”

 

“I think I’ll... ngh… surprise ya, then.”

 

“Good. Makes me want ya even more... if that’s even possible.”

 

With that, Murdoc leaned in, capturing parted lips into a rough kiss, to which the bluenette eagerly complied. The latter sucked his bottom lip, grabbing it within his gapped teeth before biting all around his mouth. He earned a loud groan in response before the other moved to his neck, sucking the flesh and adding a new love bite to his collection.

 

His lips moved up his thin neck until they were close to his ear and whispered seductively to him. “Ya like it when I fuck yer pretty arse like this?” He picked up his pace just a little, hitting his prostate harder for 2D’s delight and he moaned desperately at the overwhelming feeling.

 

“Haa-- Y-yeah… ngh, _please--”_

 

“Please what? Are ya _begging_ now, angel?” he whispered against the skin of his neck, spreading kisses and bites all over him. A rough hand ran down his thigh, moving behind his knee and pulling him closer by his leg as he pounded his cock inside him, supporting his weight with the other hand.

 

“Yeah… hahh, I-I’m beggin’ ya, M-Muds… ahh! F-fuck me hard, please”. Pale hips began desperately pushing back, meetings his thrusts. He surprised himself with how needy he was, but _fuck,_ he did need this so bad. He knew how much he loved hearing this sort of thing when he shagged countless women in the past, and right now it felt so goddamn good to be the one saying them.

 

The satanist too was overly excited and horny with this welcoming change in both their behaviours during the shagging. They were both far from vanilla in their sex lives, although they were acting like it since they started this. It would’ve been weird in the beginning to just be their kinky selves with their mates right off the bat, but it was such a relief to finally stop holding back.

 

“Oh yeah? I’m gonna... Ngh… I’m gonna fuck yer brains out, _my little slut.”._

 

Upon hearing that, 2D let out the loudest high-pitched moan, losing control of his rhythm and now simply bucking his hips messily, his fingernails digging deeper into the bassist’s back as he felt his dick getting wet with precome. He never would’ve thought it would turn him on so much to be called that, but damn, _it did._

 

Murdoc obviously didn’t fail to notice that. “Wot’s that? You like bein’ my slut, is dat it?”

 

That was the breaking point for Stu. Whatever bit of embarrassment he still had in him got completely washed away with how fucking horny he was and now he couldn’t suppress his need anymore.

 

“Shit, yeah!! Hahh, I l-love bein’ yer slut, Muds!”

 

 _“Satan,_ Dents… Hah… Fine, yer gonna be my l-little whore then. Ya want that? Tell me how _bad_ ya want that, _slut”._ He then grabbed his mate’s dripping cock, tossing him off in time with his thrusts. Seeing this ridiculously gorgeous bloke completely at his mercy like this, moaning about how he loved being his own little slut was beyond any level of stimulation he would expect from this shag, and he was certain he wouldn’t hold back his orgasm for much longer.

 

“Fuck, I want it _sooo_ fuckin’ bad! I want ya to use me up, p-pound yer cock inta me. Haa - ah! Lemme be yer slut, please, fuck me hard Muds, please just _fuck me_ \-- Ahhh y-yeah, just like that! Hell, that feels so fuckin’ g-good--”

 

And he hungrily complied, slamming his cock fast and hard while tugging blue locks harshly, growling into his ear. “Shit, hah… I’m gonna cum… ‘m gonna cum inside yer pretty arse, ya want that?”

 

“Ohh fuck yeah, cum inside me Muds, _please_ hahhh… I wanna feel it, yeah--”

 

Within seconds, he was orgasming hard, his body spasming as he shot loads of hot cum inside his ass, his cock twitching and throbbing as hard as any time before. The bluenette followed right after, moaning loudly and making a mess all over Murdoc’s hand, his back arching into the touch desperately.

 

It was so intense they felt dizzy for a few seconds and it took them a few moments longer than usual to collect their breaths until they could finally detach themselves from each other and wipe their mess clean.

 

Both men lied back down, 2D blissfully curling himself by his side, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. They stayed like this for a few minutes, regulating their breaths and enjoying the aftermath of what was undoubtedly the best shag of their lives. Murdoc was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling all this time, before turning his head to look at the bluenette beside him.

 

“Uh sorry, I… got a bit carried away with the... things I was sayin’...”

 

“... Huh? Wot’re ya on ‘bout?”

 

“Ye know wot! The… dirty talk.”

 

“Muds. Yer worrying too much again. People do that during shags, yanno.”

 

“I know that, idiot. But I jus’--” he paused and sighed heavily. “I jus’ need ta be sure ye… Ye know yer more than that ta me, right? More than… the things I called ya.”. Murdoc wasn’t one to blush easily, but this was surely one of the exceptions as a light pink was spreading across his olive skin.

 

2D felt his heart skip a beat. He was as happy as he’s ever been in his life, that’s for sure. He was also amused by the uncommon behaviour coming from his best mate and decided to take some advantage of that too, while he still had the opportunity. Specially because he himself had been the victim of intense-praise-embarrassment earlier and this seemed like a good enough type of revenge.

 

“Really now? So… wot _am_ I then?”

 

The light pink tone tinting his olive skin had quickly turned into red and the bassist could feel the almost unbearable heat that came with it.

 

“Ngahh fuck, Dents, _don’t...”_ he responded, finishing his sentence with unintelligible angry mumbles.

 

“Wot? I thought this was yer _hidden talent_ or woteva.” he amusingly replied, clearly enjoying this way too much for his own good.

 

A few seconds of silence later, the satanist replied in a very calm and serious tone.

 

“Yer the best thing that has ever happened ta me. That’s wot ye are.”

 

The bluenette couldn’t collect his thoughts as he was taken by surprise again. Strong arms slid around his naked body and pulled him closer, both men now lying on their sides, facing each other.

 

“2D… do ya like this? I mean, bein’ with me. Not just the shagging… all of it.” You could hear the slight concern in his usually overconfident voice as he asked this. His eyebrows, although partly covered by heavy bangs, were furrowed together as he worriedly waited for an answer.

 

The singer looked into his eyes, reading his expressions for a bit before smiling gently.

 

“I luv bein’ with ya, Muds.”

 

A shaky breath was released along with part of the satanist’s fears of rejection. “Would ya… want to continue? Even uh, when we get outta this place?”

 

The bluenette brought his hands to his face and gently pressed his lips into his for a few seconds before pulling back.

 

“I most certainly would.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who read it, commented, gave kudos and all... thank you so much! As I said in the first chapter, this was my first fanfic ever and I was really not expecting such nice comments from you. 
> 
> It was so much fun doing this and it was even better sharing it with you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again and please, feel free to leave comments, critiques, questions, poems, riddles.  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> (Edit - I really hope this doesn't send notifications or push the fic to the first page again because there's no new chapter - sorry if it does!)
> 
> I'm just adding this author's note because I created a ko-fi account. So if you enjoyed reading I Wanna See You or my other fic and would like to buy me a nice cup of coffee, that would make me extremely happy! :D
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/H2H09ONF
> 
> <3


End file.
